


Polaris

by Karuka14



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Is it underage if Allen is an adult where he's from?, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karuka14/pseuds/Karuka14
Summary: Polaris, the Northern star, is in fact not a star, but a thriving planet. It's supported by the three Pillars, one of which is Allen Walker. On the day of his 15th birth, he must travel to earth and find a fate strong enough to handle the planets forces. With only seven months to do so, Allen is lucky to meet Kanda Yuu, but can they survive the vast differences between their people?





	1. Polaris

The Northern Star is one of the brightest stars and has a name that makes the star even more elegant: Polaris. There is a world unseen by humans that reside in the star Polaris, that planet itself is called Polaris and is rather small.  
The people of this planet look human but have an exotic beauty to them. Humans would pass them off as either very gorgeous people of something from myths and legends. Polaris was supported by the powers of three individuals called 'Pillars' who hold the balance of their lands such as the water and air. Each Pillar has certain elements that they must protect in order for the balance to work. But over time the Pillars begin to grow weak and must find a mate that can help them maintain their powers and the planet.  
Pillars at the age of fifteen must travel to Earth and find their mate, bring them back to Polaris and live in the temples with their mate for the rest of their lives. However, if a Pillar doesn't find a mate on Earth in the span of at least seven months, then a council member(1) will come and take the Pillar back to Polaris and have the people vote for a Polarisan to become the Pillars mate.

xxx

A boy with an ethereal air about him lay on a bed covered with white gossamer and satin, all around him was a wall less room that looked out into the scenery. Tall ivory pillars stood to make a square around the bed and a little bit of room for comfort. In between the pillars was a bar that held silk curtains and drapes with silver lining.

A soft wind blew, causing the fabrics to flow with the wind. The boy sighed into the wind and smiled softly, his pure white hair moving from his face. Ever since he had turned four years of age, he had known that he was a Pillar. He could hear whispers in the wind and see people flickering in the light of day. Next to the boy was a golden ball with angel wings and a lions tail; it sat stock still, as if it was asleep.

"Nee, Timcanpy? Oi, wake up." The boys' melodic voice sounded. At the sound of his masters' voice, the said Timcanpy moved and flew up to land on the boys' head.

"Hahaha! Tim~ guess what today is?" Timcanpy flew of off the boys' head and landed in his extended hand; cocking his body to the side as if asking what was so special about the day. The boy laughed again before cuddling his face against Timcanpy.  
"It's my birthday silly!" the boy cheered before throwing Timcanpy up into the air and jumping off of his bed. Flowing along with him was the white long-sleeved tunic that went just below his waist; around his slender waist was a silver scarf that had white beads tied into it. He was wearing a pair of white booty shorts that had a silver charm hanging from the hem.

He walked over to the edge of his room and leaned against one of the columns. Looking down he saw the forest that surround his temple, the forest was filled with many white barked trees with a mix of gold and silver leaves. In the distance was a large city where all of the council men and nobles lived and worked. 'Mana, you were right. The world is better when all three pillars are awake.'

"Allen." a man's voice sounded from the other side of the room. Allen turned around to see Council man Neah; the man was tall and muscular and had black wavy hair and golden eyes, not to mention his gray skin.

"Uncle Neah!" Allen exclaimed as he ran over to hug his adopted uncle. However, before he could embrace his uncle, Neah held up his hand which held his charm that designated him as one of the council members.

"You know the rules Allen; you are not to touch another man until you have mated for life." Allen pouted at this but nodded and went over to his bed and sat.

"Good boy. Now as your Uncle I wish you a happy birthday. As a council member, I must speak with you. Allen Walker, Pillar of Light and Wind; today is your fifteenth year. On this day you are to travel to the planet Earth where you will spend seven months searching for your life mate. I understand that you have been told of circumstances where your life mate will be Polarisan correct?" Neah stated with a change of his voice, the tone more professional. Allen nodded as a response.

"Good." Neah said as he began to turn towards the exit.

"Uncle? Do you think Mana is happy where he is?" Allen asked, looking down at his lap in sorrow. Neah smiled and walked up to his nephew; he crouched down so that he was able to see the young boys face.

"My brother is very happy, he gets to look down from the Gods and see his beautiful – "Adopted" – son who is a Pillar. I have no doubt that he is happy." Neah consoled while Allen added the adopted part with a cynical tone.

Neah stood and beckoned Allen to follow as he led his nephew to the Amaryllis Temple.

The temple was on the small side and stood in the middle of a cobalt colored lake. The temple was every color yet no color at all and had emerald green ivy crawling up the walls and curling around columns. At the entrance stood a group a men all wearing black tunics along with long pants; around their necks was charm. As Allen and Neah walked up to the men; they all surrounded Allen so that he was out of any spectators' sight.

"Allen Walker, Pillar of Light and Wind; please follow us." a council man with pale blue hair stated before turning around and leading the group inside the temple. Allen nodded and followed while glancing at his uncle from time to time. Once they passed through several lengths of hallway, they stopped at a large door made of ivory. The door was decorated with patterns of animals and plants that weren't of their world.

"This is the doorway that leads you to a similar door on the planet Earth, Council man Neah will follow you until you have properly met your temporary guardian. Your guardian is a Polarisan General by the name Cross Marian." another council member said from behind Allen. Neah nodded as the group of men separated enough for the door to open. With bows from all of the council men, Allen and his uncle were led through the door and into a blinding light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neah stepped out of the door first just to make sure that there was no one who was able to touch or harm his nephew. After deeming it safe, the council man stepped aside to let Allen pass by him. Allen looked around him in awe; everything about the temple was different. The trees were brown instead of white and the leaves were green instead of gold and silver. Even the sky was a little different; it was blue instead of a soft yellow. While Allen looked around in awe, Neah was looking around for Cross.

Allen smiled and hugged Timcanpy to his chest, hoping that finding his mate wouldn't take too long. Polaris needed him to produce their wind and light; he had left up to seven months of power so that they weren't in trouble but having a Pillar away was still not good for the planet, his thoughts however were interrupted by his uncle nudging Timcanpy to get his attention.

"Your temporary guardian is here." Neah sounded before pointing towards a Polarisan with long brushed red hair and a white mask covering half of his face. Allen cocked his head to the side and was about to ask why a Polarisan was here when the man reached them.

"Allen, this is Cross Marian. He is a Polarisan general who has accepted the role of your guardian for the next seven months on Earth." Allen's uncle explained. Cross looked away and began to leave when Neah nudged Allen to follow.

"Aren't you coming too?" Allen asked sadly, not wanting to leave his uncle. Neah shook his head before leaving his nephew to his friend. Allen watched his uncle leave with a small pain in his heart, the memories of being abandoned beginning to swallow him. Seeing his master look so sad, Timcanpy landed on Allen's white haired head and began to sway his tail back and forth.

"Thanks Tim; let's go." Allen whispered before turning and running to catch up to his temporary guardian.


	2. Earth

Allen didn't know what to think, one minute he was gazing at the different colored sky and the next he was face to face with his new guardian Cross Marian. The man seemed indifferent towards him and Allen found himself questioning the councils choice for this man to be his guardian for the next seven months. But he let it slide when he spotted what looked like birds in the strange trees. He continued to watch the scenery as he and his new guardian walked to wherever they would be living for the next seven months while Allen searched for his mate.

'I wonder what my mate will look like? I hope he's tall and strong with muscles that are noticeable, oh but not too prominent. Dark eyes would be nice too.' Allen thought to himself before blushing at the perverted (he thinks its perverted) thoughts. As he thought up images of what his mate might look like, Allen continued to follow General Cross through a neighborhood with buildings made of red brick. As the two came to a stop, Allen looked up to see a small brick house with wood doors nestled neatly in foliage.

"This is where your puny ass will be staying for the next seven months so ya better get used to it. Your school starts first thing in the morning so get to bed." Cross ordered before trying to shuffle the pillar in without touching the boy.

"Um,Cross? What is 'school'?" the pillar asked before looking down at his feet. The general looked back at the boy and sighed before shoving a piece of paper into the boys face, yet again making sure no contact was made. Allen looked at the paper and found it to be written in Polarisan so he could understand as much as he needed to about the world he had come to. It read: School, Black Order High, grade 11, classes: average. Room 3-D. The pillar looked back up at his guardian only to find the man inside the home. With that, the boy walked in and went up the stairs and to his 'room' as Cross directed him to do.

xxx

Light filtered into the room through the white blinds covering the windows; the pillar sleeping in the bed next to the windows woke to the light, his face sad when no smiles came to him in the form of the light like they usually did.

"Oi! It's time for you to go to school!" Cross yelled from downstairs. Allen sat up and noticed an outfit set out for him on the desk across the room. Changing into said outfit, the pillar noticed that it was tailored to his form, as though the school new his sizing already. Shrugging this off, the boy made his way down the stairs and out the door; being led by his guardian to the building where 'school' was held.

As they came to this 'school', Cross found himself having to hold onto a stick along with Allen to keep them from not getting separated while they went to the headmasters office. Since Cross wasn't allowed to touch the pillar in any way, this stick was extremely necessary. Allen followed his guardian through the halls of the brick school and almost bumped into the man when he abruptly stopped at a thick mahogany doorway.

"Come on brat, this is the headmaster's office." Cross said before opening the doors to an office littered with papers and a man sleeping on the oak desk in the center of the room. Allen looked at the man with interest and smiled when said man did not wake up from their intrusion. His guardian stalked over to said sleeping man and bent over, whispering something into his ear. Suddenly, the man bolted up and screamed.

"Noooooo! Lenalee~ why didn't you say you were getting married!?" he cried before he looked around and saw Cross and Allen. "Oh, you must be the new transfer student. I'm Komui Lee, headmaster."

"This is my charge, Allen Walker. He's from a small remote country and is here to learn new cultures. Part of our culture is no contact with him physically. Is this available?" the Polarisan general asked sternly while pointing out the stick he held onto with the Pillar. Komui nodded slowly before turning to a small button on the corner of his desk.

"Lenalee Lee, Lavi Bookman, and Kanda to the headmasters office please." he spoke as he pressed down on the button. Cross seemed happy with this and proceeded to leave the room before Allen could notice his absence. Just as the young Pillar noticed his guardians absence, three humans walked into the room. One was female with pretty violet eyes and black hair with a teal tint, one was male with bright orange hair and one green eye, and the other was also a male with long sleek ebony hair pulled into a tight ponytail atop his head. This mans' eyes were a stunning cobalt and gave a stern expression, a sword strapped to his hip.

"Lenelee~These octopuses better not have touched you!" Komui screamed while glaring at the two males. Allen looked back and forth between the four humans, his thoughts focusing on the long haired man the most.

"Nii-san, what did you want us for?" the now named Lenalee asked as she pried the man off her.

"Oh! that's right, you three, this is our new transfer student Allen Walker, please take care of him!" Komui beamed before pushing the Pillar forward. Allen cried out when he felt something on his back and barely had time to register this new thing when he found himself falling on top of the man with the long ebony hair. His eyes widened and he pulled away as fast as he could and ran to the other side of the room, not familiar with what he was feeling from his skin.

"Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked as she approached him. But before she could get any closer, the long haired man rose up and glared even harder at the Pillar.

"What the fuck?! Komui! Are you telling me I have to babysit this child?! What's his issue?!" said long haired man yelled at the headmaster while pointing at Allen with an even more intense glare.

"Now now Kanda, no need to get angry. I just want you three to help him get used to school and this country. He's from a small remote island country and has never attended school." Komui replied before glancing at the Pillar in confusion noticing how the boy was shaking and looking between him and Kanda.

"Allen, is something wrong?" the headmaster asked as he walked over to the Polarisan. Allen walked back until he hit the wall, his gaze flickering between the two men even faster than earlier.

"Allen?" Komui repeated as he came closer to the boy.

"You, you said no one would t-touch me." the Polarisan whispered shakily as he pressed himself further against the wall. Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda looked at the Pillar in confusion while Komui seemed to think about the statement.

"Ah! I do remember Cross saying something like that, sorry Allen-kun. Do ya need anything?" the scientist giggled while the other three teens looked at him in anger.

"Nii-san! How could you forget something so crucial! The poor thing probably has been traumatized." Lenalee yelled as she came closer to the pillar. Said pillar backed away as far as he could when already against a wall. Seeing this, Lenalee stopped and glared at her brother. Lavi stared at the boy and tried to remember any country that had such strict rules on physical touch but came up with nothing.

"Allen-kun are you alright?" Lenalee tried again. Allen watched how all three humans seemed to be worried for him and decided that he could be a little less defensive around them. Relaxing a little he nodded his head and took a deep breathe to calm his jitters; he wished Timcanpy was with him.

"Sorry. I'm alright now. I am part of a religion that forbids touch until marriage so I didn't know how to process the feeling." came the pillars recited reply he was told to say when his actions were questioned.

"What country are you from? Which religion?" the red haired man asked, his green eye gleaming in anticipation.

"Umm, a small island country called Cyanpi and I practice Clanik..." Allen made up on the spot. He had never anticipated questioning like this, he was unprepared. Looking to Komui for some sort of support he caught sight of the long haired man who seemed to wear a constant glare on his face, though his features were quite pleasing to the pillar.

"Well now that that is done, let me introduce all of you. Allen this is Lavi bookman, Kanda Yuu, and my darling little sister Lenalee Lee but if you touch her I'll make sure your death is anything but quick." Komui said before he went into a rant about his sister. Allen smiled and bowed his head with both hands behind his back, the traditional introduction bow that had been grilled into him at an early age by the councilmen. Seeing the way he bowed caused Lavi and Lenalee to look at each other in confusion before laughing at the quite cute display. Kanda only scoffed.

Just as Lavi made to say something, a bell sounded which meant classes were about to begin. Kanda was the first to start to leave but was quickly stopped by Komui.

"Kanda, you have class with Allen so why don't you take him there." came the headmasters voice to which Kanda glared harder and then scowled at the little brat he was supposed to take care of. "What am I, a babysitter?" he mumbled to himself.

"Alright Allen, just follow Kanda to your class and have a good first day." Komui said as he tried to push the boy out of his room without actually touching him.

xxx

Kanda growled to himself as he silently lead the pipsqueak to their now apparent shared class; he totally did not want to be this kids babysitter. And what was up with that no touching thing? So annoying. As he made his way through the halls, the samurai wannabe noticed that the boy kept looking out the window at the sky in what appeared to be awe. And just for a moment, Kanda swore he thought the boys unusual white hair glowed.

"Keep up beansprout." he stated harshly as he continued to walk to his class. The boy perked up and followed him, still making glances out the window and now humming softly to himself.

"Would you shut up?!" Kanda yelled. At his tone, the boy jumped in surprise and gave him a strange look.

"What, you've never been yelled at before?" the samurai wannabe scoffed. Allen cocked his head to the left and seemed to think for a moment before seeming to come to a conclusion.

"No, I'm usually alone so I have never been 'yelled at' before." came the surprising answer.

'God this kid is annoying." Kanda thought before scowling and continuing to his classroom.


	3. New Classes

As the samurai entered the classroom, the rest of the class looked over to see who the late arrival was. Seeing Kanda coming in surprised everyone, he was usually very OCD about being on time to events, even classes. Just as the teacher was about to speak, Allen poked his head through the door to get a look at what he was going into before actually going in. Seeing so many people, Allen's eyes widened and he whipped his head back to avoid being seen.

"Komui had me pick up the new shrimp and take him to his class." Kanda said before stalking over to his desk and folding his arms, his babysitting task done for the moment. The entire class turned to the doorway to try and get a glance at the new student who still hid outside the room, even the teacher was curious as to who the mystery student was.

"Come on in, we won't bite." the teacher said as though she were talking to an injured wild animal. After a brief moment in where Kanda thought he was going to have to drag the kid in by force, a mop of white hair came into view from the doorway. The kid slowly came into the room, his face as red as a cherry. As he came to stand at the center of the classroom, all eyes were upon him and his unique self. The students studied his snow colored hair and his fair skin, but they were mostly draw to the marking above his left eye. Having all of these human's stares upon him made Allen start to squirm which must have gotten the teacher snapped out of her stupor to introduce the new student to the rest of the class.

"Everyone, this here is Allen Walker. He is a transfer student from a small country and has come to learn our ways of life and culture. Please treat him kindly." Ms. Nine addressed the class while motioning to the pillar. "Allen, please introduce yourself."

"Um...I am called Allen, it is a pleasure to be seen by you." the Pillar said as he bowed to the humans in front of him. At the silence, the Polarisan looked up and saw that every single human was giving him a strange look. Confused, the white haired boy looked over at 'Kanda', silently pleading him to help him. Kanda glared at the little sprout before giving a soft 'che' while standing up.

"Che, that's his way of introduction, morons." the samurai stated. The rest of the class seemed to accept this statement and they all smiled at the new transfer student who at this point was on the verge of having a panic attack.

"Alright, do any of you have questions for Mr. Walker?" Ms. Nine asked as she pet a small monkey that rested on her shoulder.

"What country are you from?"

"Why is your hair white?"

"How old are you?" The questions bombarded Allen all at the same time. Once the class had settled down, the pillar thought it only fitting to tell his new 'classmates' what he could about himself without revealing the fact that he wasn't human.

"I am from a small island country called Cyanpi where we practice a religion known as Clanik. I am considered a religious figure in my country and thus needed to travel to a distant country to learn more about other cultures. This will help me further my practice. There is only one rule, I must never be touched until I am wedded to a mate of my choosing. I ask that you please refrain from physical touch. My hair is naturally white which is why I am part of the religion, and I am of fifteen years as of yesterday." Allen explained then looked at his feet in embarrassment.

Kanda stared at the mysterious boy at the front of the class, he had never heard of Cyanpi or any religion called Clanik. Thinking back, he never heard the beansprout specify where this miniscule country was. Not caring at all, the samurai turned his head back to face the window while Ms. Nine directed the new student to his seat which just so happened to be next to him, since clearly no one wanted to be near him.

"Thank you for your a pleasure to see you." the sprout said softly and bowed in his seat facing the samurai. Kanda glared a little harder and gave a harsh 'che' in reply, not caring to give the brat a decent reply. The white haired youth seemed to shrivel a little at the lack of response before turning to face the teacher who had finally started class. As the class went on, the dark haired man felt like he was being gazed upon and turned his eyes to see the same beansprout looking at him with a slight blush on his cheeks. Curious, Kanda made a show of stretching his biceps and triceps and got a quick deepening of the blush before the sprout turned his head to face the teacher once more, clearly slightly, Kanda went back to his original position and looked at the teacher while keeping an eye on how the white haired kid would react.

Allen seemed to think the samurai was no longer watching since he went back to discreetly looking at the quite handsome man in front of him. He gazed over the perfectly toned muscles and sharp facial features but he found himself stopping at the cobalt blue of the mans eyes. They were almost the color of the Sa'tri bird that often nested around his home. Just as he thought he would lose himself in the color of those eyes, a sound blared from the ceiling that surprised Allen so much that he fell out of his seat and looked alarmed.

"What..." Allen began but was picked up by his armpits by a pair of strong arms.

"It's just the bell, no need to spazz. Lets go." the dark haired samurai stated as he dragged the pillar out of the room. Allen let himself be dragged to the next classroom where the same introduction occurred as the last one. He was glad to have the dark haired male in this class as well, otherwise he might have had a harder time introducing himself. As it were, he found a certain trust with this new human male that he hadn't felt before; it was almost like he could trust this man with his life. After going through the class and then the next one with similar circumstances, the young pillar found himself to be quite famished.

"Um, Kanda-san? When will we be brought lunch?" Allen asked quietly as he and Kanda walked down the halls of the school. Kanda looked at him strangely for a moment before clicking his tongue and continued walking. Soon the pair walked into a large room filled with people eating, a line formed around the perimeter where a man with long pink hair served food.

"What is this place? I've never seen so many people before." the pillar asked clinging to Kanda, not wanting anyone else touching him. The taller male made a soft noise and shook his head, not entirely sure what to make of the situation. Just as Kanda was beginning to 'panic' a loud and obnoxious voice sounded.

"Yuu-chan~ Over here!" came Lavi's voice. Allen looked over to see the previously introduced Lavi sitting next to Lenalee. As soon as the pillar walked over to join the only other humans he knew, the longer haired male began to growl and yell at the redhead for calling him 'Yuu-chan'. Allen watched them interact for a brief moment before looking over at the green haired girl across from him.

"So you must be Lenalee-dala right?" Allen said, tilting his head to the side. Lenalee stared at him for a moment but grinned and nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm Lenalee. What's the -dala part mean?" the girl asked, hoping she hadn't offended the foreign boy. The white haired boy looked confused for a moment but then looked over to see that both Kanda and Lavi were looking at him in confusion as well.

"Well, -dala is used at the end of a woman's name in my country. It basically symbolizes her purity as a woman and holds other meanings as well." the pillar described.

"Interesting, so tell me, are all the people from your country this polite or is this unique to you? I've never seen someone so nice." Lavi said after a brief pause. However, before the white haired boy could reply, Lenalee smacked the red head on his head.

"Lavi! Don't be rude!" the girl yelled. Allen watched them interact and noticed how she had had no qualms with hitting the other male.

"Um...pardon me, but are you two perhaps wed to one another?" the albino asked, hoping that all humans weren't this physical with one another. However, instead of the confirmation he had hoped for, the pillar was met with open mouths and red cheeks along with a smirking Kanda.

"Yeah, the baka usagi wishes." came the samurais snide remark.

"Uh, well, no we're not married. I was just hitting him for being rude to you. Why did you think we were married?" Lenalee asked. Allen blushed and looked away, already feeling like he maybe didn't belong on earth. Seeing the boys change in demeanor, Kanda glared at Lenalee and Lavi before grabbing the boy by the waist and leading him out of the room. Once they were out of the cafeteria, the samurai pinned the boy against a wall.

"Ok Moyashi, I don't know what you did but I can't focus with you around being so awkward. So what gives, why all the weirdness?" Allen stared at the man in front of him, flicking between the bulge of his arms, his tones chest, and the deep blue of his eyes.

"Look, I've been taken from my home; everything I've ever known. My country is quite different from yours and I've not even been here an entire day! I'm completely lost with no one to guide me, so shut it!" the pillar spouted with a glare, confusing him even more, he never talked back.

The negative affect he thought this would have seemed to be just the opposite. Kanda smirked and leaned closer to him, a glint in his blue eyes. "Now that's more like it. Just be yourself, don't try to be anything else." the long haired male said before leaning into Allen's neck and giving the tender flesh a bite.

"Ah! What..!" the white haired pillar exclaimed as he clamped a hand on the freshly bitten skin. Kanda just smirked and walked back into the cafeteria before glancing back to make sure the baka was following. Allen spluttered for a moment before glaring and stomping back to the table, completely ignoring Kanda.

"Bastard." the pillar whispered.


	4. Talikahm Falloya

Allen couldn't believe how he had acted! He was currently walking back to his temporary home and reflecting on his first day of 'school'. While the subjects were far below his knowledge, he had a hard time keeping up with certain standards. And the 'bastard' known as Kanda only fueled his fire; the man was infuriating but also extremely good looking and sort of kind. The other two he met were nice enough, giving him some space, though he was mad about how much he'd been touched, he'd have to purify himself later that night.

As soon as he got to his makeshift home, the pillar walked over to the small bag that he had brought with him and pulled out a small crystal. The soft green hue glowed and a light projected onto the wall in front of him. After a few seconds, his uncle Neah came into view.

"Allen, my dear boy, how are you? Was your first day on earth as exciting as you expected?" the councilman asked. Allen smiled at his uncle and began to recount his day, wincing when he had to talk about purifying himself and the touching but only received mean glares towards his guardian. Then he got to the part with Kanda.

"Uncle I don't understand him, he glares at me and then he bites me like I am already his. Should he be one that I look at as a possible mate?" Neah seemed to ponder this for a while before giving his nephew a large smile.

"My dear boy, this human sounds like the perfect mate! I would begin to court him immediately so as to not lose him to another human. Perhaps you may introduce him to our planet, or at least our culture. I will speak with you more tomorrow once I have discussed with the other council members. Taan Jaleem, farewell my dear." and with that the projection of Neah disappeared, leaving the pillar to think of his uncles words.

A bath was drawn for him by Cross, who still had the decency to treat him with respect. Allen stepped into the enchanted room and pulled him clothes off. Slowly he waded into the warm water and walked over to the small waterfall that cascaded from the ceiling, he grabbed the bottles of oil and scents and began to chant. Soon a soft glow came from the pillars skin, signifying a once more pure soul and body.

0oooo0

Allen walked into 'school' the next day feeling slightly more confident. Timcanpy had been allowed onto the campus and the pillar felt much more secure.

"Allen-kun! Good morning!" came a female voice and Allen turned to see the girl from yesterday, Lenalee, if he wasn't mistaken. Next to her was Lavi who grinned and waved at him.

"Yes, the morning is good. I trust that you both had a fine night as well." Allen replied, smiling at his new friends. Lenalee giggled and Lavi outright laughed but they ultimately agreed to his statement and walked with him into the building.

"So how was your first day? If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me alright?"

"Yesterday was wonderful, though I must say that you hu-Japanese are very touchy. I had to take a purifying bath last evening to cleanse myself." Allen replied. Lenalee looked shocked before glaring and muttering something about 'Komui' and 'forgetful men'.

"I'm sorry about that Allen-kun. I promise we won't let anyone touch you today." the girl said before giving Lavi and pointed look. Feeling like now was the right time, the pillar decided to ask his question from the day before again, this time hoping for an actual answer.

"Um..Lenalee-dala, would it be presumptuous of me to assume that you and Lavi-dali are at least in a relationship? I know from yesterday that you two are unwed but with how close you allow each other, it would only make sense that you are committed to one another." the whitettet asked, hoping for no more laughter from the now annoying redhead. For her part, Lenalee blushed and stole a look at said redhead before leaning over to whisper to Allen.

"No we're not in any relationship besides friendship, he asked me out once but I'm already with someone. Why do you think we are together?" came the girls reply. Allen looked shocked.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Where I'm from women would never allow a man to be so close unless they had proven themselves worthy enough and were engaged in a romantic relation. Please pardon my mistake!" Allen exclaimed before bowing. Lavi started laughing and muttering incoherently about 'kids' and 'funny customs'.

The pillar made to take a step back but ended up meeting a firm chest instead of air. Looking up through his ivory locks, Allen saw the scowl that belonged to no other than Kanda. Great, just his luck. The man looked down at him with a neutral face before a smirk crawled its way on.

"Watch where your going sprout, wouldn't want you to get trampled by anyone." came the deep baritone that was the swordsman's voice. Just as Allen made to retort a bell sounded, causing him to close his mouth and silently following the infuriating man towards their class. If he stared at the backside of Kanda for longer than was appropriate was not his concern.

"Bye Allen-kun, see you at lunch!" Lenalee called as she walked a separate direction.

"See ya later kid!" Lavi shouted.

Allen waved at the two before catching up to Kanda, ignoring his derisive scowl. He hoped his uncle wasn't wrong about Kanda being a good mate, despite his attitude, he seemed strong. The pillar groaned at his own thoughts before heading off to class, hopefully without incident today.

"Come on Moyashi, lets go." Kanda growled, looking over his shoulder at the pillar.

"What's a Moyashi?" Kanda wasn't quite sure why he had bitten the new kid the day before, it wasn't like him and it bothered him. All it took was one look at the white haired boy for the samurai to melt, much to his own dismay. And then he had to ask what 'moyashi' meant. Of course he wasn't going to tell the kid, it would only make him more mad, not that that was a bad thing...No, he must try to not be a complete asshole.

"It means beansprout." Why did he say that?

"Beansprout? You think I look like food?" Allen asked, a slight blush covering his face. Kanda looked at the smaller male and gave him a small glare, why did the kid have to be ok with that, why not be insulted?

"It's 'cuz your short, Moyashi." the dark haired man said before stalking off towards their first class. Allen seemed to pause for a moment to think about this but shrugged and ran after Kanda.

"May I ask for a Talikahm Falloya? I hope that's not too forward of me..." came the overdue reply. Kanda didn't know what Talikahm Falloya meant but from the kids flushed face and avoidance of eyes, there had to be some sort of meaning, maybe even an awkward meaning. The samurai wannabe wasn't sure what to say to that so he did the most common thing he could think of, he 'che'd'. Great, way to go; confuse the kid even more. Allen seemed to change from a healthy embarrassed blush to a shamed one which for some reason didn't sit well with Kanda.

"Sure, fine, whatever. Now lets just get to class." he said and continued on his way to the most boring class in the world. He completely missed the white haired beauties smile and his flushed face.

Class was typical in the sense that the teacher was boring, the subject was boring, the other students were annoying, and he glared the whole time; well, almost the whole time. For some strange reason the newbie kept staring at him, eyes roaming his figure though mostly on his hair. Deciding to make class a bit more interesting, Kanda smirked and stretched his arms up, exposing a thin strip of his waist. To his delight, Allen seemed drawn in and took the bait.

Allen couldn't believe he had asked Kanda for a Talikahm Falloya, and he said yes! Now they were formally courting and Allen couldn't contain himself. When he saw that Kanda was stretching he immediately searched for exposed skin. With some embarrassment, the pillar took in the olive skin of his intendeds waist, loving every single part of it. Soon enough the fabric came back down and the skin disappeared underneath it, causing Allen to almost feel disappointed.

Kanda took notice of the albino and decided for an even crueler trick; taking his hair piece in hand, the samurai wannabe pulled and released his long hair. He watched as the Moyashi's eyes widened in shock before lowering down to contentment almost. Together, these two made it through the first half of classes and the bell sounded for lunch.

"Alright Moyashi, what's this Talikhm Falloya?" Kanda asked as he gathered his hair back up into it's ponytail and packed his supplies. Allen swiftly looked over at Kanda and gave him an extremely confused face.

"What do you mean? You agreed to a Talikhm Falloya. You can only agree if you know what it is and are of age to do so. Are you not of age?" the pillar asked cautiously, he hoped he wasn't mistaking the differences in human aging. Kanda raised an eyebrow before returning to his default scowl.

"I'm of age, I'm 18. But I'm not from where you are so its obvious I wouldn't know what it is, so relax sprout." Kanda sneered out, hoping to change the subject quickly, regretting his earlier question.

"Oh! I essentially asked you if I could begin a tentative courtship, and you said yes! At least, that's the closest translation I can come up with." Kanda couldn't help himself, he stared at the pillar, a slight flush appearing on his cheeks. In one moment he had gone from single and happy to engaged? betrothed? whatever the word was, he was apparently no longer single.

"You should have started with that."

"Oh." Allen whispered, looking down in shame, hoping he wouldn't be rejected. Seeing this, the samurai wannabe sighed and grabbed the albinos sleeve, careful not to touch skin.

"I don't hate the idea, just, don't be overbearing. And don't say anything! I don't want my reputation as a homicidal asshole to go away." Kanda said, surprising even himself, he hadn't thought he'd want to be with someone after he had rejected practically every girl in the school. Allen smiled and nodded, grabbing onto Kanda's sleeve and following him out towards the cafeteria. No one noticed them as they walked down the different halls until they reached the eating area, and then it was only Lenalee and Lavi.

Once there, they sat quietly and waited for the usagi to begin his usual chatter. When no chatter came, the two of them gave Lavi a strange look.

"Is everything ok Lavi-dali? You are not engaged in your usual chatter." Allen asked, hoping nothing was wrong with his new friend. Lavi didn't answer at first, instead staring straight at the albino with an almost inquisitive stare.

"I've never heard of Cyanpi or the Clanik, I've even hacked into the panda's computer to find information but there wasn't any; it's almost like it doesn't even exist. Where is your country? How large is it? What language do you speak?" Lavi finally said, taking on a rather intense demeanor. Allen hesitated, he didn't want to deceive his new friends but he also couldn't tell them about Polaris.

"It's a very small island in the...the...Indian Ocean! If you want to know more there is a colony closer in the...Specific Ocean? no Pacific Ocean! I could take you guys there some time." Allen exclaimed quickly, hoping his lies weren't seen through. Lenalee's eyes seemed to light up and Lavi gained the expression of a begging Chyal'ti, almost as cute too but not quite.

"Great! Can we really see a colony? I'd love to go!" Both Lenalee and Lavi exclaimed. Kanda sighed and gave Allen a soft glare, while the albino cursed himself for trying to outwit these strange humans.

Now what would he do? His uncle will be furious.


	5. Colony and Agni

Allen looked back and forth between all of his friends and sighed.

"Why don't all of you sleep over at my home this evening? I could introduce you to some of my culture if you want. That way when we go to the colony, you guys won't be completely lost." And with that the two exploded into a cheer and began to discuss plans for the evening. Kanda scoffed and tried to think of what the sprout might want him to do in this 'relationship', perhaps he wanted chocolate? flowers? What did those fussy girls always want? Soon enough the bell for the last section of classes sounded and Kanda and Allen set off.

Kanda took the pillars sleeve and brought him a little closer; Allen smiled and blushed, he felt so happy that he found the samurai wannabe. During class, the albino smiled and watched his intended scribble down the notes, his long fingers wrapping around the 'pencil' tightly and Allen couldn't help think of those finger touching him, even a slight brush of skin on skin.

"Moyashi. Moyashi. Oi, sprout." came the samurai wannabe's voice.

"Hm?"

"Classes are over, stop daydreaming and lets go already." Allen startled and looked around the room until he spotted the 'clock' and saw how late it was, classes were indeed over. Kanda looked down at Allen and helped the boy up, deciding to try and do something a little more forward, he put his arm around the albinos waist. He watched as Allen tensed but then relaxed and moved slightly closer to him.

"Alright, lets go." The two of them walked silently, though not awkwardly, to the school entrance and found Lenalee and Lavi waiting for them at the gates.

"Ready to go Allen-kun, both are families are coming over to bring our stuff so we can head over to your place now." Lenalee said and watched Allen with a small gleam in her eyes before noticing the arm wrapped around his waist. Neither she nor Lavi said anything though the red head did give Kanda a very lascivious grin.

"It's this way, though I do need to call my uncle and ask about visiting the colony." Allen said as he lead the way to his home. He lead them to his brick home and opened the door, taking in the scent of Kal and Forlag, typical purifying scents. 'Cross must be home' the pillar thought to himself.

"Wow, nice place! What's that smell? It's good, just different." Lavi exclaimed. Kanda scoffed and pulled his arm away to give the boy some room to get into him own home. He watched as the boy walked down the entry hall and into a wide open room with strange art and writing. In a chair near the windows in the back sat a long red haired man with a strange mask covering one side of his face.

"Cross, I've brought some friends and my Kirlaj home. They wished to see our culture. May I introduce thee Lenalee-dala, Lavi-dali, and Kanda my Kirlaj." Allen said to the masked man and bowed slightly at each of them during the introduction. The now named Cross gave them each a long look before standing up and walking over to a small box on an ornately decorated shelf.

"Your welcome to stay in this home, but I must warn you of the purity of our pillar and that if any of you touch him, I will personally fuck you up. Understood?" Cross hissed as he took out a silver charm with a strange symbol hanging from one end. Lenalee and Lavi both nodded frantically while Kanda scoffed and rolled his eye, leave it to the sprout to have an overprotective father.

Allen smiled and lead his friends up to his room, apologizing for his guardians words.

"It's no problem Allen-chan, we just didn't think someone that rude could be your father."

"Father? Cross isn't my father, he's just in charge of taking care of me while I'm off the main land. He's actually our countries most powerful general." Allen explained and gave a short laugh at the thought of having Cross for a father.

"Then who is your father? Where are your parents?" Kanda asked, slightly intrigued.

"I never met my mother but my father was Mana Walker, he passed on to the stars seven years ago." Allen said grimly. Kanda took the hint and dropped the subject, noticing how sad it made the albino. Lenalee and Lavi exchanged glances with one another and decided to change the topic.

"So, Allen-kun, tell us about your Uncle. Is he here?" she asked. Allen smiled but shook his head before grabbing a small crystal and bringing it over to the floor where his friends sat. He twisted his hands over the crystal and waited for the green hue to come. The humans gave him questioning looks which soon turned to awe as his Uncle Neah came into sight.

"Allen! How good to hear from you!"

"Uncle, I have my Kirlaj and two friends here with me. I wanted to ask about the 'colony' we have set up in the Pacific Ocean. They wish to see more of our culture." Allen explained, hoping his uncle wouldn't be too angry with him.

"Colony? What col...oh yes THAT colony. Well we can certainly see about them coming over. I must go discuss with the other council members on this subject. Taan Jaleem, my dear." And with that, Neah disappeared and left the group of teens to themselves.

"Wow! How did you do that?!" Lavi exclaimed before taking the crystal and examining it closely. Kanda shook himself out of the minor stupor he had been in and looked at the white haired beauty sitting next to him. Just who was Allen Walker? Where was he from? Soon the four of them began to tell stories about ghosts and anything else that came to mind, though Allen's ghost stories were more strange than normal. The stories continued until Allen went to take what he called 'purifying bath' since he was a 'religious figure' where he was from.

xxx

Allen rinsed himself from the oils and stepped out of the water, drying his body and getting into his night clothes. He hadn't realized how much fun other people were until he had met the three who were currently sitting in his room. He found himself wishing he could stay on earth, or better yet, take his friends with him! But alas, he knew they were unlikely to want to leave their planet behind so he refrained from hoping.

He came back to his room to see Lavi and Lenalee setting up fabrics for them to sleep on on the floor while Kanda leaned against his bed, eyes closed. An idea came into his head but he blushed from the inappropriateness of it.

"Kanda? You can sleep with me in my bed, if you don't mind that is." Allen said softly, almost too soft to hear.

"I knew it! You to are together aren't you!?" Lavi yelled as he pointed at them.

"Shut it usagi, he asked, I said yes. Now leave it alone." came the gruff snarl of Kanda. Lenalee smiled and shook her head, trust Kanda to start dating and think almost nothing of it. Allen looked back and forth between Lavi and Kanda before giving up and going to his bed. Without warning, Kanda got up from his position on the floor and pulled a long sleeve shirt from his pack. He quickly changed, much to Allen's happiness, and walked over to the bed.

"I know you don't do touching so I figured this would work better. Scoot over sprout, I wanna sleep." was the only indication that Kanda wanted to share beds but Allen didn't mind, he was too busy feeling giddy about sharing a bed with Kanda. Without touching skin, Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen and together they fell asleep and into blissful dreams.

xxx

Neah just got out of the council room, a small smiled fixed on his face. Allen's little stunt with the 'colony' hadn't made the council happy but he soon go them to see reason and convinced them to send a small group of people down to one of the uninhabited islands of the Pacific Ocean. They would set up a temporary colony there, they even went as far as to ask a soon-to-be-wed couple if they would like Allen to be one of the Pillars to represent. Not only had the couple been delighted, they had even agreed to holding the ceremony on earth.

Now all that was left was to ask Agni and her mate Servil if they would go to earth for one night and help Allen with the representation. Neah squared himself and made his way over to the fire and life pillars temple. He looked around at the fire red plants and plethora of animals that surrounded the area, so different from Allen's own temple of golds and silvers.

"My Pillar, Agni of Fire and all things Live, I ask for permission to speak to you and your mate." Neah yelled out, watching as the flames grew as they absorbed his words, surely taking them to Agni herself. Soon enough a beautiful woman with dark wavy hair and amber eyes dressed in reds and oranges came down a long set of copper stairs, a human with light hair and green eyes descending with her.

"Agni, my Pillar, I come with a request of you. Pillar Allen is on his mission to earth and is in need of your help. We have set up a temporary colony where a ceremony of matrimony will be held. One of the couple is under your symbol and while their partner is under Allen, they have asked if you would come down to earth to help with the representation." Neah explained.

Agni seemed to think on this for a moment before a large smile graced her face. "I would be happy to assist my dear Allen, he is sweet and caring, much like his elements. Just say the word and me and my mate will descend to earth. I ask only for the time to gather the power for the planet while I'm gone. Good day, Neah." came the reply with a silken voice. Neah smiled and bowed low before leaving the temple grounds.

Agni turned to her mate and slid her arms around his neck.

"It looks like little Allen will be having quite the mate if he wants this so much. Right, my love?" the pillar said softly. Servil smiled and wrapped his arms around Agni's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Indeed. For now, let us go back and enjoy ourselves. The flames are feeling rather cold my heart." Servil whispered before taking his mates lips. Thy kissed slowly for a few minutes before going back up to the temple. Both their eyes alit with flames.


	6. Colony of Cyanpi

Allen sat in the class next to Kanda, a smile gracing his face. It had been four months since he had asked Kanda to court, and a total of four and a half months since he arrived on earth. He had gotten a call from his uncle last night, Polaris had finished creating the colony in the Pacific ocean and he could now take his intended and his friends to not only see his culture, but watch him preform a wedding. Finally, the bell rang and both the samurai wannabe and the pillar stood up to go to lunch. Kanda wrapped his arm around Allen's waist as they walked to the cafeteria, his grip tightening when they spotted their friends waving at them from a table in the back.

"Hi Allen-kun, how was class?" Lenalee asked as the pillar sat. Allen smiled and gave Lenalee a shrug, the smile never leaving his face.

"I'm doing quite well. I got a call from my uncle saying the colony has prepared for us and we can head over. My guardian has procured us a boat to travel to our colony and since its 'spring break' we can leave tonight." Allen exclaimed excitedly. Lavi and Lenalee smiled.

"Awesome! Is there anything we need to bring? What's the temperature like? Do we need to bring sunscreen or warmer clothes?" Lenalee began to question.

Allen's smile widened. "I have prepared traditional outfits for all of you. I chose the colors as well to help symbolize your different personalities as well as your statuses in regards to me. Lavi-dali, you are to wear orange, the color of knowledge and pursuit as well as a warrior. Lenalee-dala, you are to wear green, the color of beauty and strength of mind as well as the handmaiden. And lastly, Kanda. For you I have made a combination of blue and black. Black represents strength and masculinity while blue represents restraint and gentleness. Both show you are to be my Kirlaj."

Lenalee began to gush over the thought of an outfit from another culture while Lavi seemed slightly puzzled by the warrior part of his outfits description. Kanda smirked softly and brought his hand over to lightly touch the pillar on his shoulder.

"How long will it take us to get there?" Lavi asked, a sparkle gleaming in his eyes. Allen smiled while Lenalee giggled at Lavi's excitement.

"It should take a few hours but during that time I will be prepping you for the ceremony. I have heard that my fellow pillar Agni of Fire and life will be coming over as well to help me represent at a wedding."

"Agni? How many pillar are there?" Lavi asked, causing both Kanda and Lenalee to look over at Allen as well, intrigued about the religion the albino was part of.

"There are three, including myself. I am the pillar of light and wind, Agni is the pillar of fire and life, and Atinil is the pillar of darkness and water." Allen said, picturing the amber eyed Agni and the cerulean eyed Atinil.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun. I can't wait to meet your people and get to know your culture more." Lenalee said. Before Allen could reply, the bell for the end of lunch sounded, prompting the four of them to stand and leave for their classes. Kanda wrapped his arm around Allen and reached into his bag, grabbing a small thing of chocolate which he hoped the boy would like.

"Here, I don't think you've had chocolate before so I got you some." the samurai wannabe said, pushing the chocolate into the pillars hands without making skin contact. The pillar gleamed up at his Kirlaj and unwrapped the item, looking over the brown substance.

"You eat it, baka. Its sweet." came the dark haired male. Allen's eyebrow raised but he took a bite anyway, eyes going wide at the sweet creamy flavor that hit his tongue. That's it, he was in love with this 'chocolate'.

"Its delicious! Thank you Kanda!" And with that the two of them reached their classroom and went through the rest of the day, one thinking about the coming trip and the other thinking about how lucky he was to have the other.

0ooo0

The end of the school day finally came and the four teens met up at the school entrance. Their boat to Allen's colony was coming in a few minutes so the group made quick work of walking to the harbor. There they met up with Cross who had a nice size yacht waiting for them.

"It'll take a few hours but we'll get there by dinner. Your clothes are in the room over there, go change so you don't have to when we get there." Cross said as he turned the yacht on and headed out to sea. Allen led his friends to the rooms on the yacht and gave them each a bag of clothes to put on. He waited outside and smiled when Lenalee came out wearing her green dress, the bells slung around her waist chiming softly. Next Lavi came out in a pair of black pantaloons and an orange tunic, his ever present bandana and eyepatch making him look like a pirate. And lastly, Kanda came out wearing blue pantaloons and a black tunic, his hair was pulled up into an ornately twisted bun with several golden hair pins keeping it in place.

Allen smiled and laughed slightly, he was so happy to see his peoples traditional cloths on his friends. He didn't know what he'd do when he had to go back to Polaris and never come back, he'd miss Lavi and Lenalee.

"This is beautiful Allen! I feel like a princess!" Lenalee exclaimed, twirling around to watch the dress flow around her. Lavi was jumping up and down, watching how the cloths allowed him to move freely.

"I'm glad you like them, it was hard to find the right kind of fabric for the outfits but I was able to get similar textures. And one last thing for all of you." Allen replied, grabbing a small bag and pulling out three items. He handed a golden hair pin with a butterfly on it to Lenalee, a golden brooch with a hammer on it for Lavi, and a gold sash for Kanda.

"The butterfly in your hair symbolizes your purity and that you are with me, along with the hammer brooch. The sash claims you as Kirlaj of the wind and light pillar." Kanda, who had donned the sash, walked over and sat down, pulling the albino into his lap, careful not to touch actual skin.

"These are wonderful!"

"Cool!"

Kanda sat and watched as Cross went into the room and came out minutes later wearing his hair in a similar fashion to Kanda, his clothes that of gold and black. His tunic was black with golden embroidery and his pantaloons were black as well, along his forearms and shins were metal plates of bronze and he had a chest plate of bronze as well. He truly looked like the general he was supposed to be.  
"Alright you idiots, we're here." Cross said gruffly, pointing to a small island up ahead. Lavi and Lenalee rushed to the bow to see the island while Allen seemed to hang back, looking as though he'd never seen the place before.

"You good sprout?" Kanda asked softly, hoping not to startle the boy he held gently in his arms. Allen jumped a little but smiled and relaxed back into the embrace, smiling slightly and shaking his head.

"I'm fine, its just the first time I've seen the colony before. I don't know what it looks like." the pillar said. Kanda nodded and pulled Allen off, moving to stand up. The pillar moved around and grabbed a bag for himself and headed into the room. After a few minutes he emerged and Kanda forgot how to breathe. Allen stood in an elegant sleeveless tunic, ivory with silver embroidery, and white shorts going only to mid thigh. Around his waist was a silver sash with bells all along the hems, causing them to chime whenever the pillar moved. His shoulder length white locks were tied up in a silver thread with diamonds and pearls creating a net on his head, a single diamond star hanging down to his forehead.

Bangles of silver, white, and pearl clanged on the slender but muscular arms and soft bells on anklets decorated the toned pale legs. He was breathtaking.

"Allen...you look beautiful." Lenalee said, her voice soft in awe. Lavi nodded and nudged Kanda and gave him a smirk. For his part, Kanda felt a small blush appearing on his cheeks, the man before him creating an ethereal beauty.

"Moyashi...your gorgeous." Kanda said for a lack of better words. Allen smiled and gave a little twirl, showing the flow of his sash and the chime of his bells. Just before Kanda could say another word, Cross cut in.

"Alright lovebirds and weirdos, we're landing so you better be prepared." Cross said before the yacht jolted as it hit the sand. To say the land in front of them was paradise would be an understatement. Palm trees and flowering bushes lined the edge of the beach, a single bronze path lazily went through the forest and Lavi and Lenalee couldn't get enough of the land before them.

"Welcome to Saitikal, the colony of our people." Cross said before walking down the bronze path. Too awed to say anything, the humans walked and observed the island around them. As they walked further inland, more buildings of stone and bronze appeared, some covered in vines and other with elaborate designs. People with tan, pale, dark, and olive skins and varying hair colors walked about carrying food or clothes. The clothes were similar to what the crew themselves were wearing which helped them feel less like outsiders.

"Oh! Ta'lah Allen! Salotov ke valto wan! Cross-kensit, werti mekeem salir!" a woman exclaimed, her shocked voice capturing the attention of other Cyanpians who saw Allen and immediately began to bow slightly like the boy himself had done not so long along. Allen replied to them in the same strange language and then suddenly, the Cyanpians began to speak in perfect Japanese.

"My Pillar, it is an honor to have you here for such a joyous occasion! And you Cross-kensit! It is wonderful to finally meet the famous general. Please please, come this way to meet the bride whom is under your symbol." an elderly woman with brittle gray hair said, beckoning them towards a building covered in vines and elaborate decorations. Kanda felt eyes upon him and turned around to see all of the Cyanpians looking at him, particularly his golden sash.

He went to follow along when he felt a tug on his pants; turning, he saw a small child looking up at him in awe.

"Are you our new Pillar-la? Are you coming home to Polaris? Pillar Allen is very nice, so you must be too." Kanda paused, looking at the people around him and saw that Lavi and Lenalee were watching him, trying to conceal their giggles while Allen seemed to blush and give him a strange look.

"I do like Allen, and I would like to be with him for a long time. But lets not get too ahead of ourselves. 'K?" the samurai wanna-be said gently, looking at Allen and feeling a shift in his heart. He loved this man, and would spend the rest of his life with him, no matter how different they were.


	7. Wedding

The little girl smiled and gave Kanda a flower from her hair which was braided with many types of flowers.

"Alright, come one sweetling, we need to meet the bride now." Cross said as he gently walked the girl back over to her mother. Kanda placed the flower in his hair, trying to ignore the giggles coming the usagi. He turned to look at Allen and saw a large smile on the boy's face. The samurai wannabe walked up to his albino and wrapped an arm around the boy’s waist, watching as several women and men giggled at the act while the elderly seemed to look to make sure no skin contact was made.

"Right this way My Pillar Allen, Asima is awaiting your arrival." the elderly woman said, beckoning them along the bronze path. One inside the building the group came face to face with a beautiful woman with long dark wavy hair and blue eyes, her dress of rose and yellow making her look like an early dawn.

"My Pillar Allen, please meet Asima, a member of your symbol and the bride for the wedding today. Asima, Our Pillar Allen has come far to represent your wedding." Asima stood and bowed even lower than the others had, her long hair falling in front of her face.

"It is with great honor that I see you here My Pillar. My Kirlaj Kaital and I will be singing two traditional songs, and the Pillar Agni will be singing the third song, you and her will then be singing the last song of your choice. Again, I thank you for coming and am excited to see your representation." Asima said, as she came back up from the bow, looking closely at Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee.

"The honor is mine Asima-dala. May I introduce Lavi-dali, my friend as well as Lenalee-dala. And lastly, my kirlaj Kanda. They are here to watch the ceremony and learn more about our culture." Allen said, gesturing towards his friends as he introduced them. Asima smiled and bowed to them all, although her bow was lower for Kanda.

"I'm sorry to interrupt My Pillar, but we must finish setting Asima up, so I kindly ask that you walk the rest of our humble colony. Pillar Agni is in the temple with her mate as we speak." the elderly woman said, ushering them out of the room. Allen nodded his head and made his way towards a temple which resembled an Olmec pyramid but inlaid with gold, bronze, and other precious stones. Once they came to the entrance a man who seemed familiar came out to greet them.

"Allen! It's so good to see you my boy!" the man with grey skin and golden eyes said. Allen's eyes widened and he ran the short distance to the man and gave him a huge grin.

"Uncle! I had no idea you would be here! How did you convince the council to let you attend?" the albino asked speedily. Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee smiled when they realized that this was the uncle they had seen on that strange projection a few months back.

"Agni is inside, why don't you go inside and I'll be right in with your friends, I wish to meet them in private." Neah said, his eyes softening as he spoke to his nephew. Allen nodded and ran inside to greet Agni. Neah waited until Allen was out of sight before he began to speak.

"My name is Neah Walker and I am a member of our council. I have heard many things about you three and I am glad to share our culture and ways with you but I must warn you, Allen's time in your land is coming to an end and when he leaves he can never return. I advise you to think on this before committing to him, I wouldn't want my nephew to be hurt. On a happier note, I welcome you to Cyanpi's colony. You are here for a special occasion and we are honored to have you." with that Neah walked off to the side and began to chat with Cross, leaving the three staring at the spot he had just occupied.  
Kanda scowled, he didn't like the way his Moyashi's uncle had spoken about never returning. He would have to ask Allen about that later, for now he followed the two in front of him into the temple to meet back up with Allen. When they entered the temple, they came across a rare sight, Allen sat on a woman's lap hugging her, their bare arms touching.

"Moyashi?" Kanda asked, his voice cracking slightly in jealousy. Allen looked up and saw his friends and got up, smiling down at the woman before urging them over.

"Kanda, Lavi-dali, Lenalee-dala, this is my sister in arms Agni, Pillar of Fire and Life. Agni, may I present my friends and kirlaj." the albino said, a small blush on his cheeks. The woman known as Agni stood and the three humans had to take time to breathe at the sheer beauty of her. She had tanned skin and flowing lock of wavy black hair, but it was her amber eyes that struck their souls. The amber and golden hue looked like liquid fire and her gaze was intense.

"You must be the h-friends my dear Allen has told me about. I am Agni, Pillar of Fire and Life, it is an honor to meet you all and I look forward to learning more about you." the now dubbed Agni said. Kanda continued to glare at the woman, not liking how she had touched him and he was not allowed to. And for once he might be glad to have the stupid usagi around because he asked that very question.

"I noticed that you two were touching, correct me if I'm wrong, and from what I know you’re not allowed to touch him. Right?" Lavi asked, curious as to why this was different between the two. Agni, for her part, giggled and gave Lavi a pat on the head as though he were a small child.

"Allen is a Pillar like me, all three Pillars can touch since we are all pure. The only ones who can touch him are my and Atinil until he marries and then his mate decides how much people can touch him. Allowing Pillars to touch helps us stay connected with each other and help with comfort." Agni said, her authoritative voice making the conversation stop. Allen shook his head with a smile and herded his friends out of the temple to allow Agni to change into her ceremonial clothes.

Once outside, the group saw the bustle of Cyanpians slow as Asima walked out of her building with her hair elegantly pinned back in a bun with strands falling to the side and back. A man followed her with similarly tanned skin but brown hair and green eyes instead. The met up and hooked their arms together, walking along a path of flowers towards the forest. Allen led his friends along with the others to a waterfall that had a patch of dirt and moss in the middle of the pond surrounding the waterfall; a bridge of mahogany and bronze took the couple to the small island and there they met an elderly woman who held two wreaths, one of rose and yellow jewels and the other green leaves with black obsidian pieces.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the union of two people, two hearts, two families, and two clans. Asima, of the wind and light symbol, you are to forsake your symbol while the Gods decide your new clan. Kaital, of the fire and life symbol, you too will forsake your symbol until a new one is given to you. This union of love is ordained by the elements of our world, and those of the others. Now, Asima, do you promise to share your life and burdens with Kaital, forever until death parts thee?" the matron spoke, her raspy voice sending chills down the crowd’s spines.

"I do swear to be equal to my mate at all costs, till death parts thy." Asima says, her voice joining with the rumble of the waterfall.

"And do you, Kaital, promise to share your life and burdens with Asima, forever until death parts thee?"

"I do swear to be equal to my mate at all costs, till death parts thy." Kaital booms, giving Asima a grin so full of love the woman thought she might cry.

"As the elder of this land and the leader of the symbol of fire and life, I pronounce thee mates." the elderly woman announced, grabbing a small bowl of water, she places a lock of hair from both into it, watching the bowl with earnest. Kanda watched the scene enfold and he felt a jump in his heart when a thought of him and Allen going through the same ceremony. Lavi and Lenalee were both entranced by the events and gave Kanda no mind as he slipped an arm around Allen's waist.

Just as the wait began to get long, the water in the bowl burst into flames, the fire licking the air and flowing down from the bowl like curling vines. The flames spread until they hit Asima and Kaital where they began to climb up and surround their bodies in the heat.

"The elements have chosen! Asima and Kaital are under the symbol of fire and life. May Our Pillar Agni's blessings be rich." and with that the ceremony ended and the crowd began to head towards another path further in the forest.

"That was amazing! How did that woman get the fire to do that? Were they covered in oil? How were they not burned?" Lavi rambled, his curiosity getting the better of him. Out of nowhere Agni's voice appeared.

"The elements chose based on their personalities, there was no oil. Come now, the fun part is about to begin." Agni said. All four of them turned to see her wearing a flowing red skirt that faded into orange and then yellow the lower the eyes went. Her breasts were covered in a ruby red wrap that showed her shoulder and waist. All in all, she was a true beauty.

"Yes, the fun part is just about to begin! You guys are going to love it, I will be with you for the most part but the last song is one I sing. Let’s head on over!" Allen yelled excitedly. Kanda shook his head affectionately and followed the boy towards another clearing in the woods. Lavi and Lenalee followed suit closely followed by Agni. 

Once they came to the clearing, Kanda couldn't believe his eyes, there stood a similar temple to the one earlier but this one was even more grand. He looked to the sky and saw stars, he hadn't realized how late it had gotten. Torches lined the temples and large pits of fire lit the area. The crowd of people set up and then music began to play.

Asima, dressed in her pale rose and yellow dress, the colors of her family house, rose from her seat and began to sing.

Bole chudiyan, bole kangna  
Haai main ho gayi teri saajna  
Tere bin jiyo naiyo lag da main te margaiya

The rest of the women join in, singing the background and dancing slowly to enhance the brides song.

Le jaa le jaa, dil le jaa le jaa  
Le jaa le jaa, soniye le jaa le jaa  
Le jaa le jaa, dil le jaa le jaa  
Le jaa le jaa, soniye le jaa le jaa

Asima smiles as she sings and dances, the flowing fabric of her dress creating a flower like visual to all who look.

Aah aah aah aah, aah aah aah  
Bole chudiyan, bole kangna  
Haai main ho gayi teri saajna  
Bole chudiyan, bole kangna  
Haai main ho gayi teri saajna  
Tere bin jiyo naiyo lag da main te margaiya  
Le jaa le jaa, soniye le jaa le jaa  
Dil le jaa le jaa ho

Kaital jumps in, his green and black pants flowing as he and the other men begin to dance, their arms twisting around the air above their heads.

Bole chudiyan, bole kangna  
Haai main ho gaya tera saajna  
Tere bin jiyo naiyo lag da main te marjaawa  
Le jaa le jaa, soniye le jaa le jaa  
Dil le jaa le jaa, ho

The singing stops but the instruments continue the beat; Asima and Kaital slowly dance towards each other, the women and men surrounding them as they form an s with their arms connecting. And then, once more Asima begins to sing and pulls away from her husband to be, shaking her hips and twirling around.

Haai haai main marjaawa marjaawa tere bin  
Ab to meri raatein kat ti tare gin gin  
Bas tujhko pukaara kare, meri bindiya ishaara kare

Kaital breaks in; grabbing his wife's waist and pulling her against him. He sings to his love, hoping all the lyrics shine true in his eyes.

Hoye, lashkaara lashkaara teri bindiya ka lashkaara  
Aise chamke jaise chamke chaand ke paas sitaara

Asima laughs and sings back to her love, the dance speeding up.

Oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
Meri paayal bulaaye tujhe, jo rrothe manaaye tujhe  
O sajan ji, haan sajan ji  
Kuch socho, kuch samjho meri baat ko

Kaital once more joins in the song, enjoying the trade- off between the two of them.

Bole chudiyan, bole kangna  
Hai main ho gaya tera saajna  
Tere bin jiyo naiyo lag da main te marjaawa

Then, as is the spell is broken, the entire crowd of people joins in, singing the song in background; dancing around in a flurry of color and music.

Le jaa le jaa, soniye le jaa le jaa  
Dil le jaa le jaa, ho

Suddenly, the beat changes and the crowd split to let both mothers into the circle that had formed around the couple. Together the two older women began to dance and sing a verse, their older voices harmonizing like finely tuned instruments.

Apni maang suhaagna ho, sang hameshaa saajan ho  
Aake meri duniya mein vaapas na jaana  
Sehra baandhke maahi tu mere ghar aana

Kaital sings, his mother moving to dance beside him.

Oye soni kitti soni aaj tu lagdi ve  
Bas mere saath yeh jodi teri sajdi ve  
Roop aisa suhaana tera, chaand bhi hai deewana tera

Both mother and daughter sing the next verse, their two voices mixing and showing their love for each other.

Jaa re jaa oh jhoothe teri galla hum na maane  
Kyoon taarife karta hai tu humko sab kuch jaane

And then the final singers join in, both fathers enter the ring, singing loudly and full of pride.

Ho, oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, ho oh oh oh oh  
Mere dil ki duaa yeh kahe, teri jodi salaamat rahe

Asima sings back to her dad, moving closer to him as she dances.

O sajan ji, haan sajan ji  
Yunhi beete saara jeevan saath mein

The father of the bride replies back to his daughter in song, singing of farewell in his tone though his words help different meanings. Joined mid-verse by the groom, both men smile at each other and dance a rugged stomping beat.

Bole chudiyan, bole kangna  
Haai main ho gaya tere saajna  
And lastly, Asima sings her last verse with vigor.   
Tera bin jiyo naiyo lag da main te margaiya

The entire corwd begins to sing, trading off between male and female voices, the dance becoming even quicker until they are just a blur of color and motion. Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda all observed the final flare in awe.

Le jaa le jaa, soniye le jaa le jaa  
Dil le jaa le jaa,ho  
Aaja heeriye  
Oh, jaa jaa ranjhna  
Oh, aaja heeriye  
Jaa jaa ranjhna  
Le jaa le jaa, dil le jaa le jaa  
Le jaa le jaa, soniye le jaa le jaa  
Le jaa le jaa, dil le jaa le jaa  
Le jaa le jaa, soniye le jaa le jaa  
Aa aa aa aa aa aa, kanhi khushi kabhi gham  
Na judaa honge hum, kabhi khushi kabhi gham

The song ended with a bang of all of the drums and a loud cheer from the crowd. Allen smiled and looked at his friends, loving the awed looks they hold. He can't wait to start the representation; he even has a song just for Kanda.

"That was amazing! Is that common at all weddings or is this one special?" Lenalee asks, her dress flowing softly in the wind.

"It's a common song at weddings, and so is the next one. The third is less common and the last two are even less common. Part of this is courting for my people who wish to perform for their loved one." Allen replies and motions for them to be silent, as a tune start's back up.

The tune starts off slowly at a steady beat, the women singing a soft wordless melody to accompany the men who start dancing. The beat turns up and the groom and his brother in arms start to sing.

Tune maari entriyaan re  
Dil mein baji ghantiyaan re  
Arey tune maari entriyaan re  
Dil mein baji ghantiyaan re  
Dil ki su commentriyan re  
Pyaar ki guarantiryan re

Here the beat of the bells and drums begins to intensify and the two men seem to be battling each other for Asima. Asima herself stood in the center of the ring of people and began to sway her hips to the beat of the drums and bells.

Arey taada taadi karna  
Hai ab nahi sudharna  
Phutane laga hai  
Arey chahton ka jharna  
Dil ki na marammaten hon  
Na koi warrantiyan re.  
Tune maari entriyaan re  
Dil mein baji ghantiyan re.

The music continues as the words end for a few beats before Asima starts to sing, letting the two men battling for her hear her melody.

Seeti weeti,  
aankhein-vaankhein na yu maaro  
Phenko na chahat ke daane  
Haan..  
Majnu, Ranjhe sare jhuthe hain yahan pe  
Jhuthe hain dil ke fasane

Kaital and his brother in arms Jyalo stomped their feet and put their hands on their hips, going forward then backwards to the beat.

Ho.. chahe to le le tu aaj  
Wafa ki aaj kasmen wasmen  
Na hun main na hai dil  
Zara bhi dekh apne bas mein.. bas mein

Asima twirls around the two men and slowly leans towards Kaital, her hips swaying to beat in a luscious way.

Peeche mere aashikon...  
Peeche mere aashikon ki  
Puri puri countriyaan re.

The beat continues for a moment before Asima begins to sing once more, her tone fun and full of surprise, causing Kaital and Jyalo to blush at her.

Ho.. maine maari entriyaan re  
Dil mein baji ghantiyaan re.

Singing stops but the instruments continue on, their melodies spreading throughout the crowd until the entire party is dancing. Asima begins to sing the next verse with gusto, her breath beginning to become haggard with the amount of energy she was using to sing and dance.

Mithi mithi baatein kar ke aana chahe  
Dhire se nazdik pyare  
Haan bhole panchhi  
Tu na samjhe ke main kya hun  
Shole ko samjhe tu tare

Kaital and Jyalo jump back into the song, each holding one of her arms and jumping around her in a circle, causing the bride to twirl with the overly enthusiastic men.

Ho.. Jo bhi hai jaisi hai  
Meri hai jaan maine mana  
O.. Jo bhi ho, jaisi ho  
Maine hai yaar tujhko pana.. pana..

Asima playfully pushes the men away and slinks off to the side and begins to wave her hands in front of her face as though to create a fan in front of her face.

Senti hoke baatein bhi  
Arey senti hoke baatein bhi  
Tu kar raha hai sentiyan re  
Ho..maine maari entriyaan re  
Dil mein baji ghantiyaan re

Jyalo starts this verse with Kaital joining in after the first set of words to create a nice harmony.

Arey taada taadi karna  
Hai ab nahi sudharna  
Phutane laga hai  
Arey chahton ka jharna  
Dil ki na marammaten hon  
Na koi warrantiyan re.  
Tune maari entriyaan re  
Dil mein baji ghantiyan re

The words end but the beat gets faster and the dancing gets wilder and wilder until all of the instruments make one final loud note and the song stops. The crowd cheers and both bride and groom bow to the audience, their brother in arms bowing even lower than them. Then, out of nowhere, Agni steps into the circle of people and begins to talk in their language, leading the people over to a temple that resembled something from the Aztecs, the building coated in gold and other precious stones. She climbs the steep steps and places herself in the center. Agni stood at the top of the temple, her long red and orange dress glowing in the torch light. A soft beat began and the pillar began to rock her hips to the beat.

Aye… hey ji re!  
Ude ude mann ude  
Par lage tere sang jude  
Mann ude pag bade  
Teri ore bade  
Jug chhod bade

The instruments kicked and Agni began to sing even more seductively than before, her hips and arms creating a dance that seemed to emulate eroticism and intimacy.

Lahu munh lag gaya  
Lahu munh lag gaya  
Soya tha nas nas mein  
Ab ye jag gaya  
Aye lahu munh lag gaya

She began to weave the story with her body, showing the softer more hidden side to love.

Labon ke chhoone se  
Khwabon ke kone se  
Labon ke chhoone se  
Khwabon ke kone se

Then the song went back to its erotic tone and the fire and life pillar began to spin on one leg and lean towards the fire, spinning in a circle around the blaze.

Bachke sab se lab se lab  
Ye rag se rag gaya  
Aye.. lahu munh lag gaya  
Aye.. lahu munh lag gaya  
Aye.. lahu munh lag gaya

The toon kicked up, her pace going faster, before men began to sing the background music to the woman's beautiful tale of love and lust. Instruments kicked into high gear and began to make Agni dance faster in the circle around the fire. The crowd swaying to the music.

Bhatak rahi hai aankh ye  
Malang ang.. ang ang  
Atak gayi hai saans uske  
Sang sang.. sang sang

Agni began to sing even louder, her voice bold against the mellow voices behind her. The fire around her casting a glow that made her seem all the more ethereal.

Kal kal behta tha  
Chhal chhal rehta tha  
Kal kal behta tha  
Chhal chhal rehta tha  
Taan le ke jaane kab gaya  
Lab se lab ye lab lab se  
Lahu muh lag gaya

Allen watched from the side of the temple as the song of romance and lust filled the skies, his heart thumping at the thought that this song might be sung at his own wedding. He peered over at Kanda and gave the man a brief smile before heading back up to the top of the temple; he would be helping Agni with the next performance.

Aye.. lahu munh lag gaya  
Lahu mu lag gaya  
Soya tha nas nas mein  
Ab ye jag gaya  
Aye lahu munh lag gaya  
Labon ke chhoone se  
Khaabon ke kone se  
Labon ke chhoone se  
Kaabon ke kone se

And as the song began to close, Agni picked her pace up once more to the beat and hummed along with the other men to the increasing beat until all at once the music stopped.

Lab se lab ye lab lab se  
Lahu munh lag gaya  
Aye.. Lahu munh lag gaya  
Aye.. Lahu munh lag gaya  
Aye.. Lahu munh lag gaya

The seductive song ended with a flare of music and then Agni stepped back, almost sinking into the shadow of the temple. Allen stepped in the center of the crowd, his bare feet landing on the hard marble disc that sat on the islands center, off to the side was Agni. It was a strange song, he, as a submissive pillar, would be singing the submissive role while Agni sang the dominant. He knew she typically sang submissive with her mate but her personality shone bright in dominance. The beat of the drums and flutes begins; Allen twirls his body and then stops at a beat, beginning to sing.

Kachi karaari jawaani kunwaari hoon  
Mithi supari main haye tauba

He starts to sway his hips slowly to the beat and jumps in the air several times, seeming to be bouncing on the ground with mirrors surrounding him.

Kachi karaari jawaani kunwaari hoon  
Mithi supari main haye tauba  
Naina katile jo laage to chhile  
Jiya baari mein haaye tauba  
To le mauka le kar sauda  
Dil tera do de to badle mein do doon main

The dance begins to change, slowly the moves are more seductive and Kanda can't help but cross his legs to hide his arousal. Allen raises an arm up and rests his head on it, rocking his hips to the beat.

Jadoo ki jhappi le ja tu abhi  
Milungi phir na dobara

With the same position, Allen begins to bite his lips and watches Kanda shift against the tree he is leaning on, satisfaction crawling up Allen's spine at the act. He continues to sing the part, watching as the crowd he's representing cheers at the song and its significance. They clearly accept his choice.

Jadoo ki jhappi le ja tu abhi  
Milungi phir na dobara  
Hothon se pappi le ja tu abhi  
Milungi main na dobara

Agni jumps into the dancing, grabbing onto Allen's waist and pulling it against hers, softly grinding themselves together to the beat of the music, singing the part usually meant for the male.

Jadoo ki jhappi de de  
Jadoo ki jhappi  
Hothon se pappi de de  
Jadoo ki jhappi

Flutes sounded while the singing stopped. Together the two pillars ground against each other, Agni's hands sliding up Allen's waist to hold onto his chest while she 

sang the next two verses.  
Ho tu chali har gali  
Dete jhappi shappi ho

The fire and life pillar created a scene of intimacy and both Lavi and Lenalee almost couldn't look at the dance the two pillars did, it almost resembled sex itself.

Haan tu chali hai har gali hai dete jhappi shappi  
Dhek le tu mujhko bhi toh ho jaaun maun lucky

Allen started to sing again, this time pulling away from Agni and swaying his body away to the beat of the music.

Lucky jo hona hai baahon mein kona hai  
Aa tu demand meri sun le zara  
Nukkad pe kona hai milta wahaan sona hai  
Sone ke gahano ke badle mein de doon main

The albino's dance turned seductive once more; he popped his chest backwards and forwards with his arms swaying in front. His voice stirred something in Kanda and the man wished he was in Agni's place, holding Allen close.

Jadoo ki jhappi le ja tu abhi  
Milungi phir na dobara  
Jadoo ki jhappi le ja tu abhi  
Milungi phir na dobara  
Hothon se pappi le ja tu abhi  
Milungi main naa dobara  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Agni grabbed Allen once more and spun him to face the crowd, slowly teasing the crowd with the slow reveal of pale shoulders. The dance spun around the two, other joining in to create a circle at the base of the temple.

Style jo hai mera hai bada special  
Style yeh mera ho mera hai bada special  
Dekhe jo bhi baby isko  
Dede apna who dil

Allen began to sing once more and took off his headdress, his white hair gleaming in the torchlight. He spun around Agni as though she were his prey before pressing himself against her and allowing her to dip him down, his ivory locks cascading in a glimmering mass.

Style jo maarega khud se hi haarega  
Leke meri jhappi main to chali

The stunning woman brought Allen back up and lifted him to sit about her, his light weight proving no problem for the older pillar. She smiled and spun around, jumping over the fire in the center and causing both of their outfits to flow behind them.

Na Na Na Na gori  
Style maine chhodi  
Chaahe jo lele aur badle mein de de tu  
Jadoo ki Jhappi de ja tu abhi  
Milenge hum na dobara

Suddenly the wind began to pick up and the fire seemed to glow brighter than usual, the two fed off of each other and Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda watched in awe as a spiral of flame rose above the pit and twirled with gusts of wind. Allen began to sing one last time, jumping from Agni's shoulders and landing in front of her.

Jadoo ki jhappi le ja tu abhi  
Miloongi phir na dobara  
Hothon se pappi le ja tu abhi  
Milungi main na dobara

Agni once again placed her hands on the albino's hips and ground both of them together, taking joy in the snarl she saw from the boys Kirlaj.

Jadoo ki jhappi  
Oh de de  
Jadoo ki jhappi  
Hothon se pappi  
O de de  
Hothon se pappi

Allen breathes heavily, his chest heaving up and down as he tries to catch his breathe. He knew Kanda wouldn't know the meanings of the words but he hoped the emotions had come across. He had to thank Agni again for playing the dominant role for him. Allen quickly ran down the temple stairs and came to meet Kanda, a huge grin gracing his face.

"So... what did you think?" the albino asked, hoping he had impressed his kirlaj. Kanda smiled softly and gave a little snort.

"You performed wonderfully, though, honestly, I didn't like how Agni touched you. It was annoying." the samurai wannabe said, pulling the albino closer to him. Allen's smile grew, if that was possible, and he gave the darker haired man a partial hug.

"I'm so glad! Sorry for the touching, it’s part of the dance...maybe, if we do get...married, we could do that song together?" Allen asked, his question becoming more whispered as he went. Kanda's eyes widened before softening.

"Of course, Moyashi."


	8. Betrayal

Agni watched as her brother in arms embraced his kirlaj. She liked the human but she worried that he might not be the one. She worried that the human would leave, that he would let her brother in arms return to Polaris alone, unable to live a life of love. But she also saw a glimmer of hope, hope that this man would also bring great joy to her brother and bring new light to their planet. With these conflicting thoughts, Agni headed over to Servil and allowed herself to relax and enjoy the ceremony.

Kanda held Allen closely, making sure no skin contact was made between them. He watched silently as the party began to dissipate and he couldn't help but notice the many glances he received from the people around him.

"Kanda?" Allen's voice came softly through the noise of the crowd.

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean what you said earlier? That we could sing that song at our own wedding?" the albino asked, hoping his kirlaj would say yes. He desperately wanted Kanda to be the one. Kanda seemed to consider this before smiling slightly, just a small upturn of the corner of his lips.

"Yes, Moyashi, we'll sing the song." Allen smiled and pulled his love over to one of the booths with food, happiness oozing from his seemingly glowing pale skin. Kanda wasn't sure of much when it came to Allen and his strange way of life, but he was certain that he wanted this man.

"Brother, may I have words with you for a moment?" Agni cut in, grabbing onto Allen's arm and pulling him toward the temple. Kanda nodded and let his love go, watching them leave before going and seeking Lavi and Lenalee.

"Agni, what is the matter? Is something wrong?" Allen asked, hoping nothing serious was going on. Agni smiled and walked into the temple where Servil and Neah stood by a smaller portal, a new one without a doorway to close it off yet built.

"It is time that me and my mate went home. We thank you for representing the wedding with us and eagerly await your return with your own mate. Farewell, brother." Agni said as she and Servil walked into the portal and returned to Polaris. Neah watched them go before he too walked up to the face of the portal and looked at his nephew adoringly.

"Allen, as your uncle, I am very proud of you and cannot wait to see you return in two and a half months. As your councilman, I must caution you on the matters of the heart. Don't choose hastily. Good-bye my dear." Neah said as he too disappeared into the portal before it too closed and Allen was left standing in the middle of the temple by himself.

He sighed and shook his head. He loved his sister and uncle but their constant warnings were starting to get old. He had chosen Kanda, there would never be another for him. Agni knew that, he could see the knowledge in her calculating eyes. Allen left the temple and found his kirlaj and friends at one of the pah'la stands, the warm smell of spiced bread enticing the pillar over to them.

"Where did you go Allen?" Lenalee asked. Allen smiled and looked up at the sky where Polaris' light shone.

"I was bidding farewell to my uncle and Agni. Both had to go home, the place isn't healthy without them there in my absence." the white-haired male said, his gaze never leaving the starlit sky. Kanda walked over to the smaller male and handed him a warm piece of pah'la bread, the taller male watching as the pillar ate the food.

"We should head back to the boat, it’s time we went home." Allen said as he motioned for the group to follow him back through the village and to the docks where Cross was sitting smoking a cigar.  
"Let’s go idiots." was all the general said as they all boarded the ship.

0ooo0  
Meanwhile, on Polaris:

"Councilman Tyki, please, you must understand. The states are beginning to unsettle without the pillar here. We must bring him back early if we want to prevent a war!" a man with bright blue hair said harshly, walking fast to try and keep up with Tyki.

"Mal'fan, Pillar Allen is allowed to have his seven months just like the other pillars. Just because you cannot control your states does not mean his happiness must be sacrificed." Tyki said hotly, glaring down at the man before him. Mal'fan nodded and stalked back to his home, hating the council for siding with the pillar and the 'precious humans'. He opened the door to his marble estate, coming face to face with seven Lords and two Ladies, the entire council of lands for the planet.

"Well, Lord Mal'fan, what do the councilmen say? Are they willing to help us?" a Lord with black hair up in a tight bun said, his eyes piercing.

"No. The council will not aid us." Mal'fan said slowly, not looking forward to the response. The entire group stood up in fury and began to argue amongst themselves, the shouting escalating to the point where some were beginning to grab at the weapons strapped to their waists.

"Gentlemen, Ladies. Please. The council may not help us but we can still get what we want." Mal'fan tried.

"And how would you propose this? Kidnap our Pillar?" a Lady with blonde hair and strange red makeup on her eyes asked.

"If it comes to that, yes, Lady Ayita. The portal to earth is stationed wherever the pillar is, all we have to do is tell him that he is needed back on Polaris. If he doesn't come willingly then we simply take him." Mal'fan explained. The rest of the lords and ladies seemed to agree and soon the group began to formulate a plan on how to get Allen and disable the council long enough to stop them from interfering.

0ooo0

Mal'fan walked quietly towards the Amaryllis temple, stalking the shadows so no one would see him. He and a few other lords of Polaris opened the doors to the portal and snuck through, and once through, they smirked to one another.

"Now we must find our Pillar." Mal'fan said softly as he and the others walked the dark streets of Japan.

0ooo0

Allen watched as his friends stepped off of the boat, smiling widely at their overt happiness. The colony had been a success! He would have to do something special on Agni's birthday to thank her for helping him. Lenalee's brother met them at the docks and took her home while Allen and Kanda say Lavi walk home by himself. Cross looked at him and Kanda and have the samurai a calculating look.

"I'm heading back, you two can come back whenever. Make sure he gets back before morning or we'll have words." Cross said to Kanda, watching the dark-haired man as he walked down the dark street towards their home. Once he was gone, Allen turned to Kanda.

"Thank you. I hope you had fun." Allen said, looking down at his feet. Kanda looked over at his Moyashi and gave a small smirk, the kid was just too adorable for words, he wasn't sure what to do.

"The wedding was fun. But I do have one question, that little girl; she mentioned something called Polaris. Is that the capital of Cyanpi?" Kanda asked, watching a strange emotion pass over the albino’s face. Allen wasn't too sure how to answer the question, he didn't know if he should reveal the truth now or wait a little longer. Just as he was about to come up with some false answer he remembered his conversation with his kirlaj earlier. His love would sing the song at their own wedding, he would still love him despite his unhuman being.

"Kanda, do you love me? Truly love me? Not just now, but for the rest of our lives?" Allen asked, hoping his love would answer favorably. If Kanda said yes, he would tell him about where he truly came from. Kanda looked shocked for a moment before grabbing onto Allen's silver sash.

"After that little girl talked to me, I thought 'I loved you, and would spend the rest of my life with you, despite our differences', does that answer your question, Allen?" Kanda said using Allen's name, hoping to convey the depth of meaning those words were for him. Allen mentally sighed in relief. His kirlaj loved him. Just as he was about to speak, tears welled up in his eyes and he couldn't hold them in.

"My Kirlaj, I must answer your question. Cyanpi is not an island country, it does not even exist. I created the country to hide where I am truly from, my people are not overly fond of...outsiders. In order to protect myself and my people, I lied about where I was from." Allen started.

"What? If Cyanpi doesn't exist, then what about the colony? That was real." Kanda countered, trying to make sense of what his love was saying.

"The colony was created a few weeks ago. As soon as I told my Uncle that we would be going to the colony, he had it built. It was just an uninhabited island a month ago. However, those people were my people, they hail from whence I do."

"If that's true, then where are you from? Why did you hide it?" Kanda asked, starting to feel slightly betrayed, he couldn't believe his Moyashi had been lying to him this whole time.

"I hail from Polaris. Not a country, but a planet. Kanda, I am not of earth. I coul-" Allen started but stopped when Kanda placed his hand over his mouth, silencing any words that may have been said. Allen looked at his Kirlaj and saw tears running down the man’s face, but also a dark scowl.

"Planet? You're some kind of alien? I should've known when that baka usagi couldn't find anything on 'Cyanpi'." the samurai sneered the word Cyanpi, glaring at Allen. The tears that had threatened to flow earlier began to flow freely from Allen, whose heart started to ache at each word his kirlaj said. He watched, unable to move, as Kanda withdrew his hand and tightened them into fists.

"Kanda-"

"Don't. You lied to me. You lied to all of us. I can't stand to look at you, you disgust me!" Kanda yelled pushing Allen back, causing the boy to fall to the ground, the rough rocks cutting into his hands. Allen felt the sting of his palms but ignored them for a greater pain, his heart.

"Kanda, please..." Allen sobbed, reaching out with trembling hands to grab his kirlaj. Kanda reared back, growling at the albino.

"Shut up, stop being so pathetic. I don't want to see you ever again! Just disappear!" Kanda yelled as he walked away, leaving Allen on the ground. Allen stopped trembling at the word 'disappear', he suddenly couldn't hear anything, all he could see and feel was Mana. He was being abandoned, just like before. Kanda was leaving just like Mana had, he should disappear. His parents hadn't wanted him, Mana left him, and now his heart was leaving him. Allen couldn't tell what was wrong with him, why could no one love him enough to stay?0ooo0

It was to Allen sitting on the ground sobbing that Mal'fan and two other lords came upon the pillar. The lords looked at one another and nodded before hurrying over to the fallen pillar.

"My Pillar! We've found you at last!" Mal'fan exclaimed, running up to the boy with exaggerated breathing. Allen looked up slowly, tears freely running down his porcelain face.

"Lord Mal'fan?" the albino rasped, voice sore from sobbing.

"Yes, my Pillar. I'm here." kneeling down, Mal'fan pretended to show concern for the pillar.

"Why?"

"We're here to take you home, back where you belong."

"No."

"No? Why ever not?"

"I can't leave Kanda, he's my kirlaj. He's..." Allen trailed off, a new wave of fresh tears welling up. Mal'fan sighed and looked over his shoulder at Tiram and Gou, nodding for them to come closer.

"My Pillar, you don't need some human lover. There are plenty wonderful men on Polaris. Come home with us." the lord tried again, hoping to persuade the stubborn pillar. Gou pulled out some rope from his bag and nodded, he was ready if need be.

"I said no, Lord Mal'fan." Allen said sternly, not liking how the lord was treating him. Tiram sighed and gave Mal'fan a 'get on with it' look. The kneeling lord sighed and grabbed the pillar by his shoulders, dragging the boy up off the ground. Allen cried out in shock at the touch and immediately began to squirm.

"Unhand me! You disrupt the purity of my elements!" Allen yelled, struggling to get out of the mans' grasp. Gou came forward and tied rope around Allen's shoulders, careful of touching the angry pillar. Allen began to kick and scream but no one was awake at this hour and Kanda was gone. With the ropes tied, Mal'fan picked Allen up by his waist and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of kahmi. The albino kicked some more but could not get free; seeing no other choice, the boy began to scream.

"Let me go!" the pillar screamed as he was carried back towards the portal.

"Kanda! Cross! Lavi! Please!" Allen screamed as the door to Polaris opened. Just as he made to scream again, Tiram hit his face, causing Allen to reel forward and see stars in his eyes. Just as he lost conscious, the doors to earth closed.


	9. War on Polaris

Cross sat waiting on his favorite chair drinking his favorite wine. His charge hadn't come home last night after he left him with his kirlaj. The general sipped his wine again, mind going a mile a minute with possibilities. Allen hadn't contacted him but neither had the human so everything must be fine; it was as he got up to pour himself another glass that he received a message from Neah. Twisting the crystal, the general let the projection of the councilman appear on one of the blank walls.

"Neah, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Cross started off. Neah glared at the general.

"This is no time for snide remarks Marion. Something's wrong. Last night a bright light flashed through the skies and now the entire planet is engulfed in wind and bursts of light, something happened to Allen. I tried to call him but he didn't answer. Where is he?" Neah growled out. Cross sat up and looked at the background, noticing the horrible shaking of the trees and the bursts of light Neah was talking about.

"He didn't come home last night. I left him with his kirlaj. I'll find him right now."

"Hurry Marion, I don't know how to stem the panic for much longer." Neah said before dropping the call and getting back to the issues on Polaris. Cross swore and grabbed his sword, tying it to his waist before heading towards the school to look for the pillar. He stormed the streets, a domineering aura seeping from his skin into the earths air, he could tell Allen's influence on earth was raging, the winds were way too strong. Something like this only happened when a pillar was in danger, the elements they embodied went crazy and the spirits within them were searching for the pillar, trying to protect him from danger. As he rounded on the school he could see a negative air, something had definitely happened.

Cross stormed into the building, making his way towards the headmaster’s office. Once there he slammed the door open and stalked up to the sleeping headmaster; he slammed his fists onto the desk and startled Komui awake.

"Ah! Mister Cross! I was about to call you about Allen's absence, he didn't come to class this morning." Komui started but stopped looking for the attendance sheet when he saw the murderous glare on the generals’ face.

"Bring me the humans my pillar spent his time with! Now!" Cross yelled, slamming his fists into the desk once more. Komui nodded frantically and pressed the intercom, announcing his need for the three humans. Once they arrived, Cross turned on them. Lenalee and Lavi looked confused but Kanda held the man’s murderous gaze, snorting when the general drew his sword.

"Cross!" Komui yelled in shock.

"Shut up, you pathetic human! I have a bone to pick with these scums! Now, what did you do with Allen?!" Cross yelled, brandishing his sword and glaring at the squirming humans in front of him. Kanda stepped forward and drew his own sword, mugen, and held Cross' steady gaze.

"Why should we care? That alien shouldn't have been here." Kanda sneered, not paying attention to Lenalee's gasp of shock or Lavi's surprised expression. Crow growled and swipe his sword Grave of Maria at the human, maneuvering his wrist around to capture the other's weapon.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?! Allen is what holds up a whole third of our planet, if he gets hurts, our entire planet suffers! Now what did you do to him you lowly human bastard!"

"I did nothing but leave him! He betrayed me! He lied to me the entire time! Why should I care about him?" Kanda yelled back, even though his heart screamed for the smaller male. Cross paled and dropped his sword and the one he'd taken from the human before pulling out his gun, angry beyond belief at the human standing before him, how dare he hurt his pillar.

"You little fucker! Of course, he lied! He had no fucking choice! In order for our planet to survive, the pillars must constantly give up their energy. A human holds strong amounts of energy, more than any Polarisan. We came to earth thousands of years ago and signed many treaties with many governments. We can find human mates for our pillars in exchange for secrecy. We cannot tell anyone that we exist! Allen had no choice! He told you because he trusted and loved you! He wanted you to be his mate! And you threw it athis face!" Cross yelled, hands shaking in anger as he pointed his gun.

Lenalee and Lavi looked back and forth between Cross and Kanda, trying to make sense of what was going on. Kanda flinched at the words, hoping beyond hope that this man wasn't telling the truth. If he was, then Kanda didn't know what to do. He wanted Allen, and the lies had hurt him so much; but if those lies were for protection than he had royally fucked up.

"The government knows?" Kanda whispered? Cross saw something flicker in the human’s eyes, pain and realization. Knowing he had gotten through to the human he put his gun away.

"Yes. Your United Nations knows of Polaris and has allowed some of us to live here when one of our pillars must find a mate. The Japanese leader gave us the house and got Allen enrolled in the school." Cross explained.

"But why? Why not tell the world?" Kanda asked. It was then that Lavi decided to step in.

"Because of panic. If the governments of the world suddenly told everyone that aliens exist and have been to earth several times, the people would panic. To prevent that, the United Nations sealed the information. I always knew something was off in Allen's story." the redhead explained. Kanda swore and hit the wall, he couldn't believe how horrible he was, he hurt Allen and would probably never get him back.

"Yes. Now I need to know what you did to Allen. He never returned home last night and his uncle councilman Neah called this morning. Polaris is unstable, the winds are over the charts and random flashes of light appear in the sky. Allen's in trouble and we need to find him, quickly." Cross explained, looking at Kanda for an explanation. The dark-haired male looked down at the ground in shame, not wanting to reiterate his mistake.

"Last night, Allen told me he wasn't human. I got angry, I yelled at him and pushed him away. I left him lying on the street." Kanda whispered, not wanting to remember how horribly he had acted towards his heart. Cross growled and punched the desk once more but said nothing for a moment before walking up to the three humans and giving them a strange look.

"You will help me locate Allen. If the elements are out of line then he's in danger." the general said as he swept out of the room closely followed by the humans. Once they got outside, they all saw the wind blow the trees harshly and flickers of light leading towards the south. Cross grunted and lead the way.

"What's going on? I thought only Polaris was affected?" Lenalee asked, finally gaining the courage to speak.

"The elements that Allen embodies sense that he's in danger. They're trying to direct us to him. This way." Cross said as he picked up the pace. Kanda ran side by side with Cross, hoping that nothing horrible and happened to his Moyashi; he sincerely regretted every word he'd spoken the night before. As they ran, the lights and wind turned towards the right a little and swirled around a strange building with an even stranger door. Cross froze, face going pale.

"This isn't right. Why would Allen be back in Polaris?" Cross whispered to himself but was still heard.

"Polaris? What do you mean?" Lavi asked.

"This door is the portal between our two worlds. Going through this door will take us to Polaris. If the elements brought us here than Allen must be back on Polaris. The only question is, why?" Cross explained. The three humans looked amongst themselves for a moment before Kanda nodded and gave Cross a very serious look.

"Take us to Polaris. We have to get my Moyashi back." the dark-haired teen said, balling fists up. The general looked Kanda up and down, looking for any sign that he would betray the pillar once more. Seeing nothing, Cross nodded and walked up to the ornately decorated and carved door, he opened the door and led the three humans down the lit tunnel until they reached another door. He turned to look at the outsiders once more before opening the doors.

"Welcome to Polaris."

0ooo0

Allen slowly came to his senses, the world going from darkness to blurry. As he gained his bearings he noticed a few things, he was in a dark cold room and his hands were chained above his head. The pillar groaned and opened his eyes, surveying the room more closely. He was clearly underground, there was a distinct absence of light and he could hardly see a foot in front of him.

"I see your awake." Mal'fan said as he walked through a door. Allen twitched, he remembered what this man did, he forced him to leave earth.

"Go to Vetka!" Allen spat, struggling against his bonds. He didn't like this room, he felt hollow with the lack of elements.

"None of that now, my Pillar. You need to calm yourself." Tiram said as he too entered the room.

"What do you want with me? You know I mustn't be harmed!" Allen yelled, fighting once more against the chains, going so far as to stand up and pull at them despite the pain it caused his wrists.

"We need your support. The council would not let us wage war on those who accept humans. Pillars Agni and Atinil already have human mates and wouldn't aid us, but you, you know the pain of humans. You'd support our cause." Mal'fan explained leaning forward to caress Allen's clothed shoulder. Allen hissed and kicked at the man, growling lowly at his words.

"You are a disgrace! I will have your lordship revoked once I'm out of here!" Allen yelled, spitting in the man’s general direction. Mal'fan hissed and grabbed Allen by the neck bringing the pillar close.

"Listen you little brat! You may not help us but the council till needs all three pillars to veto anything, we'll just keep you until they have no choice!" Mal'fan spat before pushing Allen backwards into the wall and leaving the room along with Tiram. Allen slid down the wall and sighed, he had to find a way out of here, Polaris was in danger of war! Bending his head, the pillar began to chant, willing the elements to find him.

"Mujhe sun, hava aur prakaash. Mujhe dhoodhen. Meree suno, Polaris. Roshanee! Hava!" Allen chanted, repeating the same phrase over and over until his voice was raw and even than he did not stop.

0ooo0

Kanda stared in wonder as the doors opened to reveal a chartreuse sky and strange trees with gold and silver leaves. The world around was so strange yet oddly beautiful and ethereal. As he and the others followed Cross, Kanda looked around the planet in awe. They passed Polarisan's going about their daily lives who stopped to look at the humans following one of their esteemed generals.

"The elements are still frantic here. He hasn't been found. We're going to the Lapis Temple to speak with the council, they will aid us in our search for Allen." Cross said as he headed into a stunning city that was a clash of many earth cultures all mixed into one. As they walked through the marble streets, Kanda couldn't help but think of a life here with Allen. He could see himself living here with the pillar, going to the city and sightseeing, never having a boring day. His thoughts stopped when Cross walked up to a building with Greek architecture made of a strange blue stone.

A guard standing at the entrance saw Cross and opened the doors only to stop when he saw the humans. "General, there are humans." the guard said, thinking perhaps there had been some sort of mistake. Cross snorted, "They're with me, let them through." The guard nodded his head frantically and let the humans into the temple, watching their backs a they walked in. Cross led them to a door make of oak before slamming the door open to reveal thirteen people sitting down at a table.

"General Cross!" Neah yelled as he stood up from his seat. The councilman looked at the humans behind Cross and put two and two together.

"Councilmen, Pillar Allen has disappeared and the elements of earth led us hear. He is being held somewhere on Polaris." Cross announced. The other councilmen looked at the general before looking at the humans.

"What of the humans?" a woman with jet black hair and a hard gaze asked.

"This is Allen's kirlaj and his two friends. I understand your concern Lulubell but these humans will help find Allen." Cross explained. Lulubell nodded and looked at the head of the table.

"We all view Allen as a brother among us, his father was once one of our own. I, Adam, will procure any mean necessary to get him back." Councilman Adam announced, just before a guard came running in, his breath erratic.

"Councilmen! An army approaches from the south! They bear no marks of identification." the guard yelled before promptly passing out. Tyki stood up and looked at the entire room. "Mal'fan is behind this. He came to me earlier wanting to purge humans and settle the unrest in his lands. He must have Allen; he knows we cannot go against him without all three pillars' approval."

"Then what are we to do? This city hasn't seen war in centuries, we are not prepared! Thousands would be slaughtered!" Councilman Sheryl said, hoping there was some other, more peaceful, way.

"I have an army." came a woman's voice from behind. The group turned and saw Agni and Servil standing in the doorway. "I never liked Lord Mal'fan, his greed was palpable and thick in the air. Me and my mate have been training Polarisan's in the ways of battle, and general Cross serves under me."

"Then its settled, we march on the army!" Adam exclaimed as he and his fellow councilmen left the room. Cross nodded towards Agni and then led Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee to a room filled with armor and weapons.

"You are humans, untouched by war. You may choose to stay with the civilians or you may join us in battle." Cross said as he started putting on strange metal armor that seemed to glimmer in the light.

"With all due respect sir, we won't back away! Allen is our friend and he needs our help!" Lavi exclaimed. Lenalee nodded and grabbed a bow and quiver full of arrows. Kanda gripped mugen hard and grabbed a piece of the strange armor. As they all got ready for the battle, another guard came rushing in. "The winds have stopped! The lights are flashing towards Lord Mal'fan's mansion! Pillar Allen's whereabouts have been found sir!"

"Lavi and I will follow you to get Allen, Kanda, you go with Cross." Lenalee said as she and Lavi finished gathering their stuff. Kanda nodded, his would defend the home of his beloved and he trusted his friends to get Allen back safely.


	10. Battle of Polaris

Lavi and Lenalee followed the guard as he ran out of the temple and towards a mansion a few hundred yards away. They couldn't believe how close Allen had been this entire time. As they ran, the three watched the army Agni had amassed start marching towards the hills covered in a strange grass-like plant that was more of a brown color. Once they got to the mansion the group stopped to come up with a plan.

"I'll wait here in case someone tries to get in, Lenalee, you go check the lower floor and you check the upper floor." Lavi said before they split up to search for Allen, Lenalee grabbed a torch and headed towards a strange door with stairs that led downwards.

0ooo0

Allen stopped chanting for a moment, sensing a slight breeze; then he heard it, a light voice whispering out to him as the wind found him. He smiled as bursts of wind surrounded him and comforted him, they voice’s in the air spoke calming words and he almost couldn't believe it when small balls of light started to come through the cracks in between the stones.

"Thank you." the pillar whispered as the dancing figures in the lights began to tug on his chains. He had heard about the elements coming to the aid of their pillar but he had never seen it before. It was truly incredible. He waited a moment before the chains on his right arm release and his numb limb fell down to his followed closely by his left arm, the numbness almost painful as feeling came back. The pillar stood up slowly, making his way out of the cell and finding a narrow stone tunnel with not a single torch.

The albino slowly walked down the tunnel, hoping no one was around to stop him when he heard footsteps coming from his left. Allen slowly pushed himself against the wall and chanted for the wind to surround him, getting ready to have his elements aid him if need be. However, instead of one of Mal'fan's henchmen, Lenalee appeared with a torch.

"Allen? Are you here?" the girl asked, clearly frightened. Allen sighed in relief but then stopped himself from going towards her. How could Lenalee have gotten here? She couldn't have gotten to Polaris so this was obviously a trick, an illusion to deter him. Keeping the winds around him, Allen silently snuck by 'Lenalee' and walked slowly up the stairs until he reached a door. When opening the door revealed no one else, Allen made a run for it, blasting his way out of the hall and ultimately out of the building where he came face to face with Lavi.

"Allen!" Lavi exclaimed when he saw his friend rush from the building. Allen panicked, bolting to the right before being grabbed by 'Lavi'.

"Allen, it’s okay. It's me, Lavi!" the redhead tried to reassure his frightened friend.

"How do I know you're Lavi and not some illusion?" Allen questioned, fighting against the hands gripping him.

"You thought Lena and I were married! You call me Lavi-dali." Allen stiffened and looked at the man holding him. He looked into the one eye and saw the human features that no Polarisan had.

"Lavi."

"That's right. Me and Lena came to find you. She's still in there looking. Kanda's here too but he went with Cross to fight against some guy named Malfi? Malfa?" Lavi explained as Allen relaxed.

"Mal'fan, he was on earth. He took me and locked me in his cellar... wait. Kanda's here?" the pillar inquired, hoping his love had come back for him. Just as Lavi made to answer, Lenalee and the guard came out of the house to see Allen.

"Allen! You're okay!" the girl exclaimed as she ran up to him.

"You said Kanda was here, fighting Mal'fan. What's going on?" Allen asked, looking at his friends before spotting the guard. The guard saluted the pillar and bowed lowly, almost laying on the ground.

"My Pillar! Lord Mal'fan has amassed an army to take out those who support humans being viable mates. Pillar Agni has amassed her own army and with the aid of General Cross, they are headed towards battle at the Panna Ghaatee. A human by the name of Kanda did join the general, my Pillar." the guard said, slowly getting up from his deep bow. Gasping, Allen called upon the elements to aid him as he printed in the direction of the battle, he couldn't let a war start, especially since Kanda was there. Wars were no longer common, not since the last pillar of water and darkness had perished during one.

Allen heard his friends calling after him but he could not allow for this battle to take place.

0ooo0

Kanda marched next to Cross in the strange metal armor, his katana mugen tied securely to his waist, behind him was an entire army dressed in colors of fire. As they marched, the dark-haired male saw another army approach from the other side of the valley. He wasn't entirely sure why he decided to join the battle, all he knew was that he'd do anything to protect him Moyashi and this battle would hurt him if it wasn't stopped. Kanda knew that Mal'fan hated humans, so if he outed himself maybe he could defeat the army before any blood was shed.

His thoughts were interrupted when the army halted and Cross turned to face his men and women. "Alright Polarisans, we are here to stop Mal'fan and his radicals from sieging our capital and from harming the few humans who live amongst us!" the general commanded, earning several loud cheers from the entire force. Kanda smirked and nodded at a few of the others around him, puffing up in pride when they saw he was human.

"Charge!" Cross shouted, and thus the battle began. The two armies ran at each other and swords began to clash, blood started to spill and Kanda found himself fighting to reach the man who started it all who sat on a strange white six-legged horse with no hair. The samurai twirled around with his sword and slayed all who came too close, his mind impossibly clear. Arrows from both sides shot and Kanda felt a few hit his armor but never felt pain so he kept going, wildly slashing at the soldiers in blue and green, fighting with a hard gaze.

The dark-haired man jumped and twisted in the air, slashing several men before landing and running straight towards Mal'fan. Time seemed to slow as he came upon the man riding the white beast with his katana shining in the light and purple blood staining the metal. Kanda glared at the man and knew he was in for a fight when Mal'fan spotted him and snarled. Mal'fan came charging at Kanda with two swords; just as he got closer, the man jumped from his beast and made to slash Kanda who evaded at the last minute.

"What brings a human here?" the man snarled, twisting around and shoving his blade forward. Kanda deflected the blade and went back on the offensive, slashing and stabbing at his opponent.

"You kidnapped my kirlaj!" Kanda hissed catching the man’s shoulder, causing blood to well up and spill onto the ground. Mal'fan growled and attacked once more catching Kanda's chest slightly, hitting the armor and creating a dent. The Polarisan continued to slash at Kanda, causing the human to go into defensive maneuvering, jumping from one area to the next as he avoided the weapon.

"No human is worthy of a Pillar! You filth disgrace us!" Mal'fan sneered, kicking out his feet and knocking Kanda to the ground, pinning him with both swords.

0ooo0

Allen ran with the wind and came upon a sight so gruesome he had to look away so as to not get sick. He was too late; the battle had already started and lives were already lost. Sagging in grief, the Pillar almost didn't notice his kirlaj facing down Mal'fan.

"Kanda..." the albino whispered as he watched his love fight; Kanda was fantastic, masculine and brave. But he couldn't let this happen, he had to stop the battle from going any further. So, he stood up and ran towards the fight when he saw Mal'fan pin his kirlaj down. Allen called upon the winds and light once more to carry his feet faster, hoping he would make it in time.

0ooo0

Kanda hissed and kicked Mal'fan before another grabbed him from behind and held him still, unable to move despite his struggles. The battle seemed to stop as everyone, from both sides, looked at the turn of events. Cross starting pushing through the crowd of soldier towards the human, knowing the pain Allen would go through if his kirlaj perished.

0ooo0

Allen pushed through the soldiers who had, thankfully, stopped fighting, forgoing the thought that he was being touched. He felt pain as each touch of hatred on his skin burned deeper. As he pushed through the crowd he saw glimpses of Kanda being picked up and held as Mal'fan gripped Kanda's sword mugen; pushing faster, Allen ran through the crowd and called the winds to push them out of his way.

"Kanda!" Allen yelled, trying to be heard over the roaring in his own ears. Each call for help of his elements and touch of the impure burned him and he was utterly exhausted from it all. He couldn't give up, not yet. His kirlaj needed him.

The pillar broke through the last of the crowd to see Mal'fan charging his love with two swords. 'Oh Devee, please no.' Allen thought as he saw the scene before him. With no other thoughts on him mind, the pillar ran towards Kanda and with his last ounce of strength, called the elements to him as he stood in front of his kirlaj. Time slowed as Allen looked back to see his love, their eyes connecting before he turned back to face Mal'fan. He could faintly hear Kanda yelling his name but for some reason he couldn't discern anything else.

There had been no time for Mal'fan to stop his blade, his momentum was already in motion when Allen had stepped in front of the human. The pain was almost instantaneous as the blade pierced Allen, he felt the burn of the impurity as well as the parting of his flesh. He could tell his blood was spilling onto the grass but his world had suddenly become silent, all he could hear was this deafening roar in his head.

0ooo0

Kanda could only watch in horror as Allen was stabbed right in front of him. He roared and kicked until he was released and he ran to where Allen had fallen.

"Moyashi! Moyashi, look at me, please!" the samurai yelled, picking Allen's head up and placing it gently on his lap, ignoring the strange greyness his love's skin had taken on. The soldiers all went silent before something strange happened. All of them, despite their allegiance, looked at Mal'fan with rage.

"You stabbed our Pillar!"

"You monster!" The crowds yelled as they cornered Mal'fan.

"No! He stepped in the way! It wasn't my fault!" the man tried to reason but was soon stabbed in the throat by one of his own soldiers. With his death, the soldiers seemed to relax a little before looking back at Allen. Cross, who had finally pushed through the last of the crowd gasped and ran to where Allen lay, the same thing happening when Agni appeared as well, her body covered in scrapes.

"Allen! No!" Agni screamed as she bent down towards her brother. She looked him over as her hands hovered above his prone body; tears forming in her eyes when she saw how much grey mottled the other pillar's skin. "Fight it Allen, don't let the impurity win!"

"What's happening to him? Why is his skin grey?" Kanda yelled, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Each time a pillar is touched with impurity, a 'burn' appears on them. It’s painful and if too much impurity gets on them, they can die." Agni quivered, her hands frantically looking at the one spot of white left on Allen, his left eye and the surrounding skin. It was at this moment that Lavi and Lenalee finally get through the soldiers after running after Allen. Both gasping when they see him lying in his own blood.

"Moyashi, you have to wake up. Please. I need you, you're my heart. Aishiteru..." Kanda begged, tears freely falling down his face. Then, Allen released a pained groan, his eyes fluttering open into slits.  
"Allen!" Kanda exclaimed, placing a gentle hand on the boy's clothed shoulder.

"Kanda-" Allen whispered, struggling to speak.

"Yuu. My name is Yuu." the pillar smiled and nodded before closing his eyes once again.

"Allen? Allen answer me!" Kanda yelled when he got no answer. Suddenly, the gray on Allen's skin began to spread and slowly creep up towards the still pure eye, causing the boy to jerk in pain. "I love you..." the albino rasped just before the impurity covered his eye and his body went limp. The wind disappeared and the planet started to grow darker, the pillar no longer there.

Kanda cried out in pain and clutched his loves prone body close to his chest. Pain like never before spiked in Kanda's chest, he almost couldn't breathe, his heart broke and he continued to cry, to mourn his kirlaj. He looked down at Allen and cradled his face, burying his face in the soft ivory locks and crying into them. All of the Polarisans fell to their knees and openly wept, looked either at the sky or Allen in despair.

It was during this that a strange humming began in the earth. Agni looked up from her sorrow and stared at the ground in confusion before a strange blue light started to shine from the ground. The Polarisans all stood up and watched as the light changed color and swirled around, much like the lights in the sky during the winter. The ground began to shake and the lights grew brighter, becoming almost blinding. When the lights receded, a strange rainbow-colored, see-through figure stood looking over Allen's dead body. Agni gasped and fell to her knees, bowing low.

"Grah Devee..." the pillar whispered in awe. There before her was Polaris herself, the physical embodiment of the planet. Polaris swept her gaze around at the mourning Polarisans before falling onto Kanda who still lay crying into his loves hair. She knelt down and touched the human's shoulder, startling him from his loves hair, and pointed to his chest where his heart lay.

"All is not lost, child of Earth. I have seen your love for my child. He is not truly gone, his heart has merely frozen. Give him your strength, press your lips to his forehead and thaw his heart." Kanda heard in his mind, yet the woman in front of him never opened her mouth the speak. Nodding, Kanda brushed the ivory locks out of the way before gently kissing his loves forehead. As soon as he did this, Polaris disappear and a soft glow began to emit from Allen's body.

Allen's body continued to glow until, slowly, the gray started to recede. The crowd waited with bated breath for a sign that the pillar was back, nearly all the gray had vanished and Kanda slowly let the body down so that he lay on the ground. Then, Kanda heard a soft groan come from Allen.

"Allen?" he whispered softly, not wanting to hurt the boy. Allen turned his head slightly and gave a small smile.

"Yuu." the pillar whispered back. Kanda, ignoring everyone else, scoops Allen up into his arms and hugs the pillar; pulling away, Kanda makes a decision and captures the boy's lips in a chaste kiss.


	11. Kirlara

Allen smiled and returned the kiss for a moment before succumbing to the fatigue that washed over him. Kanda started to panic for a moment but relaxed as soon as he saw the steady rhythm of breaths his love took in his sleep.

"He needs rest, we need to get him to his temple." Agni said softly, taking the sleeping pillar into her arms and cradling him close to her chest. "Come along, human, you might as well see where Allen lives since you will be living there soon enough." Kanda nodded and wordlessly followed the stunning woman through the still army, watching as both sides parted ways for them as they passed by. In no time at all, the group reached a giant temple that started off looking very Mayan, though it was made of marble, and turned into a more Greek style at the top.

"This is the Temple of Light and Wind, the home of our little Allen." the Polarisan woman said as they ascended the stairs. She walked into the temple and placed the unconscious pillar down on a rather large bed covered in cream and white silks. Kanda walked over to where his love lay and sat on the bed, careful to not disturb the boy's much needed rest.

"How long will he be out?" the dark-haired male found himself asking quietly, though his gaze never left Allen's sleeping figure. Agni seemed to consider this for a moment before rushing through the room and closing all of the curtains that opened into the world.

"I'm not sure when he'll wake, something like this has never happened. Allen died. He was gone; but something must have sparked our Mother into coming to his aid, something that was important enough to bring him back. We have many myths about our Mother, some more peaceful than others. One of which is her spouse, Girthal, the essence of the afterlife. I believe that Polaris made a deal with her husband to bring Allen back, though for what purpose I do not know." Agni explained. Kanda nodded and looked out into the room for the first time.

"Polaris is strange to me, I have no clue about how anything works here. However, I don't want Allen to wake up to broken people. We need to disband that army and work out something so that when he wakes, all is back to normal for him." Kanda said as he go up and followed Agni down to the valley where the soldiers still mingled, unsure of what to do.

"We've got work to do."

0ooo0

Allen started to wake up in stages. First, he heard the whispers of the wind and felt light caresses from the light peeking out from his undrawn curtains. Next, he could hear a voice speaking to him but he couldn't distinguish who it was. Then he started to feel the silks wrapped around his slim form and the softness of his bed, one he hadn't slept in for some time. Finally, he cracked open his eyes and saw his room back on Polaris. There, in front of him sat Kanda who was talking and gazing out. He seemed not to notice Allen stir, though there was something different about the man.

And then he realized it, his kirlaj was wearing Polarisan clothes styled in the fashion of a married man, the tight tunic and baggy pants somehow suited the swordsman. With a please smile, the pillar slowly lifted his hand and lightly touched the covered arm in front of him. Kanda jerked slightly and turned to see awake and smiling softly at him with a sparkle in his eye.

"Allen! You're awake!" Kanda exclaimed turning fully to face the pillar.

"Hello. How long have I been out?" the albino asked. Kanda searched the pillars face for a moment taking both of Allen's hands into his own.

"You've been asleep for six months, its almost summer."

"Six months!? How could I have slept for six months, what about the planet, the people?!" Allen exclaimed, sitting up and making to get out of bed in his panic. Kanda took Allen by his waist and moved back into the bed, pushing the covers up.

"Listen to me Allen, you died. Polaris itself came and brought you back. You've been sleeping, getting back to a state where you could function. Polaris is safe, the people are safe, you are safe."

"What's happened while I slept?" the albino asked, trying to calm himself. The dark-haired male made a small smile and took out a necklace that had been hidden by the midnight blue tunic.

"While you slept, Agni, Servil and I have worked hard to create a city for humans on Polaris. There is no more war knocking on the door, Moyashi," Kanda explained, and then with a little hesitation, continued. "I've wanted to tell you this since...since our fight. Allen, I'm so sorry. What I said to you was horrible, and wrong. I know I cannot ask for forgiveness, but I couldn't let you leave without saying how sorry I was."

Allen frowned, that day had been horrible; but he couldn't fault his kirlaj, not truly. "Kanda, I love you. People fight, but that doesn't make them love each other less. I think...I think it makes them stronger. I forgive you, Kanda, and ask you to stop blaming yourself." The older male openly gaped before leaning forward and embracing the pillar with all his might.

"Then I have one more question for you, my kirlaj. Would you do me the honor of becoming my kirlara?"


	12. Matrimony

Allen woke to a caress from the wind, the curtains drawn to the let in the light. He turned to see his bed empty except for a note which lay on the pillow Kanda had been using for the past two weeks. He saw up and grabbed the note, smiling when the first thing he saw was a little drawn heart. Reading, his smile continued to grow as he read the words his kirlaj, soon-to-be kirlara, wrote him.

'Dear Allen, I have gone down to the city to make the final preparations for our wedding tonight, I will see you this evening. Love Yuu.' the pillar read before getting out of the bed and walking out of his room into the small courtyard where Lenalee and Agni were waiting for him.

"Good morning Allen!" Lenalee exclaimed, smiling up at the pillar. Agni inclined her head in welcome and grabbed a satchel from behind her and brought out the garbs he was to wear for his wedding. "You need to go bathe, the water is warm for you and we left a ton of oils and cloths in there for you to purify yourself." Allen smiled and made his way into the bathing room, smiling even more when he saw the flower petals floating in the water.

This wasn't part of the purifying process but it was something he had told Kanda...Yuu that he had always wanted to do. Clearly his soon-to-be husband wanted to pamper him today. As he soaked in the water, the pillar found himself looking back at their first meeting; he had been nervous and fidgety, not knowing what to expect and yet here he was, about to be married.

But with married life came an aspect Allen hadn't thought about, sex. Sure he and Kanda had hugged, and he seemed to remember Kanda kissing him but couldn't place when it happened. But those had been his only physical interactions; how was he supposed to have sex? How did you have sex? Blushing, the pillar lowered himself down deeper into the water and blew bubbles to calm himself.

"Allen? Are you done yet?" came Agni's voice through the pale gold curtain. Replying affirmative, the pillar stepped out of the water and went back into his room where a set of clothes was waiting for him. There was a pair of white pantaloons, a pale yellow cropped blouse with pastel pink trimming, a pale green net to cover his hair, and a white and pastel blue shawl. And finally, there were the golden earrings, bangles, and anklets.

When he came out the two women stared at him speechless; Agni held a satisfied smirk while Lenalee openly gaped at him. Allen felt himself blush at their scrutiny and shifted from one foot to the other subconsciously. Then, in a small voice, Allen decided to voice his concerns from earlier.

"Um, Agni?"

"What it is? Are you nervous?"

"I...In a way. I just, I've never done anything...how do I..?" The pillar asked brokenly, hoping his sister would understand his meaning; and judging by the knowing smirk on her face, she understood.

"Do what feels right, you'll know it when it comes. Just talk to your kirlara and he will understand." the fire pillar said before walking up to her brother and giving him a once over. "You are beautiful my dear brother. Come, your husband awaits." Agni said as she extended an arm for Allen to hold as they descended to the city from his temple.

0ooo0

The streets were lined with lanterns, the soft fabrics creating a soft glow as Allen was escorted to the center of the city where his wedding was about to take place. People from all around the planet had traveled to attend the wedding of their pillar, knowing the next wedding wouldn't occur until after a new pillar had replaced one of the current three. As they grew closer to the city center, Allen began to take notice of small candles that lit the walkway to there his soon-to-be husband stood. Knowing he was the one who had to start the ceremony, the albino took a deep breath and hid himself in thee crowd.

Kanda stood on a marble block, his white tunic fitted and snug against his too warm skin. He felt nervous, something he rarely feels. He was about to be married at eighteen years old to an alien from another planet and he couldn't be happier. It was during his thoughts that he heard music begin and from somewhere in the crowd of people, the samurai heard his Moyashi begin to sing.

Sukh Dukh Jhoothe  
Dhan Bhi Jhootha  
Jhoothi Moh-Maaya…  
Saccha Mann Ka  
Wo Kona Jahaan  
Prem Ratan Paaya...  
Prem Ratan Paaya…

Allen slowly walked up to his soon-to-be husband, the crowd parting as he sang and soon the crowd began to beat several drums and the pillar found himself running up to where his heart lay. The women in the crowd began to sing softly.

Ni Ni Sa Sa Re Re Sa Sa…

The pillar grabbed onto his loves hands and pulled him into the crowd while the crowd sang.

Paayo, Paayo  
Laayo, Chhaayo  
Aayo, Gaayo  
Paayo  
Allen twirled around and shook his hips, trying to entice his love. Kanda, for his part, took hold of his moyashi's waist and aided in shaking the pillars small hips.

Ho… Saiyyan Tu Kamaal Ka, Baatein Bhi Kamaal Ki  
Saiyyan Tu Kamaal Ka, Baatein Bhi Kamaal Ki  
Laaga Rang Jo Tera, Hui Main Kamaal Ki

Several women began to swirl around the two, including Lenalee and Agni, creating a white satin effect around the couple.

Paayo Re, Paayo Re, Paayo Re, Paayo Re, Paayo  
Paayo Re, Paayo Re, Paayo Re, Paayo Re, Paayo  
Paayo Re, Paayo Re, Paayo Re, Paayo Re, Paayo Re…

Allen left his husband-to-be's arms and ran off to the side and placed himself in front of a silver and gold tree, rocking his hips to the beat with Kanda behind him.

Prem Ratan Dhan Paayo, Paayo  
Prem Ratan Dhan Paayo, Paayo  
Rut Milan Ki Laayo  
Prem Ratan  
Prem Ratan Dhan Paayo Maine  
Prem Ratan Dhan Paayo…

Kanda took a thing of gossamer from a random woman in the crowd and wrapped it around his Moyashi, pulling the smaller boy into his body. They both smiled as Allen continued to sing.

Kya Main Dikha Doon, Ya Main Chhupa Loon  
Jo Dhan Hai Mann Mein…  
Yeh Bhi Na Jaanu, Bajne Lagi Kyun  
Sargam Si Tann Mein…  
Khushiyaan Hai Aangan Mein…  
Chehre Pe Aaye Meri, Rangatein Gulaal Ki  
Laaga Rang Jo Tera, Hui Main Kamaal Ki

The two danced in a seductive dance, entrancing all who watched. They weaved together and held each other's hips until Allen suddenly spun away with a smirk. The pillar twirled and rocked his hips, pulling his arms around his body as if he were hugging himself. With a playful wink, the albino teasingly slipped a hand to the edge of his pantaloons, enticing his human love.

Paayo Re, Paayo Re, Paayo Re, Paayo Re, Paayo  
Paayo Re, Paayo Re, Paayo Re, Paayo Re, Paayo  
Paayo Re, Paayo Re, Paayo Re, Paayo Re, Paayo Re…

Kanda growled and ran after the pillar who in turn just continued to twirl away from him to the beat of the music while singing. Eventually the dark-haired male caught the albino.

Prem Ratan Dhan Paayo, Paayo  
Prem Ratan Dhan Paayo, Paayo  
Mann Gagan Par Chhaayo  
Prem Ratan  
Prem Ratan Dhan Paayo Maine  
Prem Ratan Dhan Paayo…

Allen stopped singing for a few beats, letting the music curl around him as he swayed in and out of his loves embrace. With a smile, the pillar pulled away once more and ran to the arms of his sister. Agni smirked and listened when Allen began to sing again.

Mujhko They Ghere, Jitne Andhere  
Ho Gaye Door Sabhi...  
Sab Sapnon Ki, Sab Rishton Ki  
Paa Li Hai Keemat Bhi...  
Prem Ko Main Samjhi...  
Kisi Ne Na Ki Meri, Tune Jo Sambhaal Ki  
Laaga Rang Jo Tera, Hui Main Kamaal Ki

Agni joined in with the other women once more, signing the melody in turn with the drums before letting go of the pillar and pushing him back into Kanda's awaiting arms. Allen laughed and continued the song.

Paayo Re, Paayo Re, Paayo Re, Paayo Re, Paayo  
Paayo Re, Paayo Re, Paayo Re, Paayo Re, Paayo  
Paayo Re, Paayo Re, Paayo Re, Paayo Re, Paayo Re…

Kanda gripped his moyashi's hips to keep the pillar from running away from him again until the albino suddenly gave him a chaste kiss and pulled away with a laugh, singing once more.

Prem Ratan Dhan Paayo, Paayo  
Prem Ratan Dhan Paayo, Paayo  
Aaj Mann Bhar Aayo  
Prem Ratan  
Prem Ratan Dhan Paayo Maine  
Prem Ratan Dhan Paayo…

Allen twirled around the entire courtyard as the song came to an end, his breath and heart erratic from the singing and dancing. Then, with the last lyrics sung by the crowd, the song stopped.

Chhaayo, Aayo  
Laayo, Paayo  
Paayo

Allen stopped spinning and found himself once more in his loves embrace. The song was over but the thrill of the chase the song caused still pulsed through both of their veins. However, the lanterns suddenly went out all at the same time and Allen felt the human pull away from him. In the dark, the pillar couldn't see where the man was going until a few lanterns were relit to show Kanda standing on the marble block once more with his back to the pillar, his face looking far off into the east. And then, he began to sing.

Ho Oo Oo...  
Bheegi Bheegi Sadkon Pe Main, Tera Intezaar Karun  
Dheere Dheere Dil Ki Zameen Ko, Tere Hi Naam Karun  
Khudko Main Yun Kho Doon, Ke Phir Na Kabhi Paoon  
Haule Haule Zindagi Ko, Ab Tere Hawaale Karun

The dance was different, Kanda walked over and took Allen into his arms, and slowly rocked them together much like a slow dance on earth.

Sanam Re, Sanam Re, Tu Mera Sanam Hua Re  
Sanam Re, Sanam Re, Tu Mera Sanam Hua Re  
Karam Re, Karam Re, Tera Mujh Pe Karam Hua Re…  
Sanam Re, Sanam Re, Tu Mera Sanam Hua Re…

Allen smiled and rested his head on his husband-to-be's chest, listening to the erratic heartbeat until he was suddenly let go of and the beat intensified. Even though the words were in his language, the song was new to the pillar.  
Ho Oo Oo...  
The pillar watched from his spot, rocking his hips to the beat, loving how his beloved was singing to him such a beautiful song. Allen watched as Kanda walked around him and sang out his heart, the scene almost bringing the pillar to tears.

Tere Qareeb Jo Hone Laga Hoon, Toh Toote Saare Bharam Re  
Sanam Re, Sanam Re, Tu Mera Sanam Hua Re  
Sanam Re, Sanam Re, Tu Mera Sanam Hua Re

Allen couldn't take it and flung himself at his husband-to-be and grabbed onto his arms to wrap them around his waist, not wanting to be apart.

Ho Oo Oo…

The music continued to beat as the two twirled around in each others embrace, listening to the beat and feeling the vibrations coming from the samurai's chest as he sang in his deep tenor.

Baadalon Ki Tarah Hi Toh, Tune Mujh Pe Saaya Kiya Hai  
Baarishon Ki Tarah Hi Toh, Tune Khushiyon Se Bhigaaya Hai  
Aandhiyon Ki Tarah Hi Toh, Tune Hosh Ko Udaaya Hai  
Mera Muqaddar Sanwara Hai Yun, Naya Savera Jo Laaya Hai Tu  
Tere Sang Hi Bitaane Hain Mujhko, Mere Saare Janam Re

Allen began to repeat some of the words being sung to him and smiled when Kanda gave him the brightest smile he had ever seen.

Sanam Re, Sanam Re, Tu Mera Sanam Hua Re  
Sanam Re, Sanam Re, Tu Mera Sanam Hua Re  
Karam Re, Karam Re, Tera Mujh Pe Karam Hua Re  
Sanam Re, Sanam Re, Tu Mera Sanam Hua Re…  
Ho Oo Oo…

Having gotten the pattern of the words, Allen suddenly started to sing the last verse with his soon-to-be husband, enjoying the duet they found themselves doing.

Mere Sanam Re Mera Hua Re  
Tera Karam Re Mujh Pe Hua Yeh  
Mere Sanam Re Mera Hua Re  
Tera Karam Re Mujh Pe Hua Yeh

With a last flair, the two brought themselves back together and the swordsman found his arms circling Allen's thin waist and dipping the pillar down in a seductive move. The music stopped and the crowd cheered until suddenly the music began again, much to both Allen and Kanda's enjoyment. It was the same song Kanda had wanted to sing with Allen since he first saw it. With the beat, Allen shook his hips and put his body into a seductive pose before starting the song he had wanted to perform with Kanda since the colony.

Kachi karaari jawaani kunwaari hoon  
Mithi supari main hai tauba

He starts to sway his hips slowly to the beat and jumps in the air several times, seeming to be bouncing on the ground with lantern lighting his way and surrounding him.

Kachi karaari jawaani kunwaari hoon  
Mithi supari main haye tauba  
Naina katile jo laage to chhile  
Jiya baari baari mein haaye tauba  
To le mauka le kar sauda  
Dil tera do de to badle mein do doon main

The dance begins to change, slowly the moves are more seductive and Kanda can't help but cross his legs to hide his arousal. Allen raises an arm up and rests his head on it, rocking his hips to the beat.

Jadoo ki jhappi le ja tu abhi  
Milungi phir na dobara

With the same position, Allen begins to bite his lips and watches Kanda shift, satisfaction crawling up Allen's spine at the act. He continues to sing the part, watching as the crowd he's performing for cheers at the song and its significance.

Jadoo ki jhappi le ja tu abhi  
Milungi phir na dobara  
Hothon se pappi le ja tu abhi  
Milungi main na dobara

Finally, Kanda jumps into the dancing, grabbing onto Allen's waist and pulling it against his own, softly grinding themselves together to the beat of the music, singing the male part while Allen sang the female role.

Jadoo ki jhappi de de  
Jadoo ki jhappi  
Hothon se pappi de de  
Jadoo ki jhappi  
Flutes sounded while the singing stopped. Together the two ground against each other, Kanda's hands sliding up Allen's waist to hold onto his chest while he sang the next two verses, excited that he was the one performing this with Allen instead of Agni.

Ho tu chali har gali  
Dete jhappi shappi ho

The samurai created a scene of intimacy and both Lavi and Lenalee almost couldn't look at the dance the two did, it almost resembled sex itself.

Haan tu chali hai har gali hai dete jhappi shappi  
Dhek le tu mujhko bhi toh ho jaaun maun lucky

Allen started to sing again, this time pulling away from Kanda and swaying his body away to the beat of the music.

Lucky jo hona hai baahon mein kona hai  
Aa tu demand meri sun le zara  
Nukkad pe kona hai milta wahaan sona hai  
Sone ke gahano ke badle mein de doon main

The albino's dance turned seductive once more; he popped his chest backwards and forwards with his arms swaying in front. His voice stirred something in Kanda and the man growled softly as he rocked to the beat.

Jadoo ki jhappi le ja tu abhi  
Milungi phir na dobara  
Jadoo ki jhappi le ja tu abhi  
Milungi phir na dobara  
Hothon se pappi le ja tu abhi  
Milungi main naa dobara  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Kanda grabbed Allen once more and spun him to face the crowd, slowly teasing the crowd with the slow reveal of pale shoulders, pushing the cropped blouse sleeves down. The dance spun around the two, other joining in to create a circle at the base of the coutryard.

Style jo hai mera hai bada special  
Style yeh mera ho mera hai bada special  
Dekhe jo bhi baby isko  
Dede apna who dil

Allen began to sing once more and took off his headdress, his white hair gleaming in the torchlight. He spun around Kanda as though he were his prey before pressing himself against him and allowing his soon-to-be husband to dip him down, his ivory locks cascading in a glimmering mass.

Style jo maarega khud se hi haarega  
Leke meri jhappi main to chali

The swordsman brought Allen back up and lifted him to sit on his shoulders, his light weight proving no problem for the older male. He smiled and spun around, jumping over the fire in the center and causing both of their outfits to flow behind them.

Na Na Na Na gori  
Style maine chhodi  
Chaahe jo lele aur badle mein de de tu  
Jadoo ki Jhappi de ja tu abhi  
Milenge hum na dobara

Suddenly the wind began to pick up and the fire seemed to be surrounded by orbs of light flickering in and out of the fire and wind, it was then that Kanda saw figures instead of orbs of light, even Polaris herself was welcoming him. Allen began to sing one last time, jumping from Kanda's shoulders and landing in front of him.

Jadoo ki jhappi le ja tu abhi  
Miloongi phir na dobara  
Hothon se pappi le ja tu abhi  
Milungi main na dobara

Kanda once again placed his hands on the albino's hips and ground both of them together, taking joy in the fact that it was him this time and not the fire pillar while he sang the last verse.

Jadoo ki jhappi  
Oh de de  
Jadoo ki jhappi  
Hothon se pappi  
O de de  
Hothon se pappi

The two stood together breathless, their chests heaving from the singing and dancing they had just finished. With a cheer from the crowd, Kanda pulled his soon-to-be husband close to him and dipped him down. Allen laughed and tugged Kanda over to the marble platform once he was righted from his position. The crowd split to let the couple through, watching in anticipation as both Agni and another, dark-haired, male stepped up to the marble slab.

"People of Polaris," Agni began, "we gather today to witness the joining of our brother Pillar Allen and his kirlaj Kanda Yuu of Earth. By the rights of our position, I, Agni of Fire and Life, and Atinil of Water and Darkness will welcome our new brother." Agni turned and grabbed a ceramic bowl holding a pair of silver and gold leaves and presented them to Allen.

"My dear brother, you have lived with the spirits of the light and wind for fifteen cycles. It is time to share this burden with your chosen mate, for life, love, and happiness. May these leaves bring you both happiness like your union brings to Polaris." the fire pillar said. Allen took the bowl and bowed his head to whisper to the leaves before him before lifting his head back up to give Kanda a large smile.

"My kirlaj, you have entered this knowing full well that our life will never be simple, but I hope that the burden I place upon you is not too much to bear." Allen whispered, watching as Kanda smiled lightly and taking the leaves offered to him. In a swift movement, the samurai took the leaves into his mouth and swallowed them, eyes closing as a rush of energy swept through him. When he opened his eyes once more, his world changed; he saw the figures Allen always talked about and he heard the whispers in the slight breeze.

"My Moyashi, I have received your burden with a light heart and am glad to share in this with you, for life." Kanda said, reaching out and caressing his loves gentle face. Agni smiled and took the empty bowl from the human, nodding her head at Atinil she signaled for him to begin.

"I have not seen my brother in many cycles, for indeed we are opposites and being together is not good for the whole of Polaris. However, on such an occasion I could not allow my dear brother wed without me there. I impart this message to you, Kanda Yuu of Earth, be gentle to him; for he is like the elements he embodies, both fierce and fragile. I wish the best for you and long life." the pillar of darkness said with a gentle expression before bowing and disappearing into the night. Allen felt a small tear roll down his cheek, he was touched by his brothers words.

It was at this point that the council came up to the marble, their expressions ranging from happiness to adoration. "Pillar Allen, do you promise to share your life and burdens with Kanda Yuu of Earth, forever until death parts thee?"

Allen smiled and reached out to grab onto his kirlaj's hand, smiling even more when his loves hand tightened around his own. "I do swear to be equal to my mate at all costs, till death parts thy."

"And do you, Kanda Yuu of Earth, promise to share your life and burdens with Pillar Allen, forever until death parts thee?"

"I do swear to be equal to my mate at all costs, till death parts thy." Kanda answered back, not taking his eyes off the man he loved with all his being. And just like on the colony, the council smiled and clapped their hands together.

"Then we, the leaders of this land, proclaim thee mates under the watchful gaze of Polaris herself." the council announced just as a cheer erupted from the crowd. Allen, not wanting to wait any longer, grinned and pulled his mate down by his tunic and kissed the samurai. A soft moan of surprise sounded from the dark-haired man before it was quashed and the human embraced his lover. Pulling apart, the couple smiled and kissed once more, though the kiss was much more chaste.

With the echoing cheer of the crowd, the two walked back through the city and up to their home.


	13. Union

The temple had been lavishly decorated for the couple so when they returned it was to a lantern lit, romantic space. Flowers and lanterns were spread all over the temple and layers of lavish gossamer curtains were hung to provide privacy. Allen smiled and leaned back into his mates chest, loving the solid warmth that seeped into his body and the love that he felt for the man in front of him.

"I love you." the pillar whispered, not wanting to break the mood that seemed to grow more intense. Kanda smiled and pulled the boy even closer against his body, resting his chin down on the boys ivory locks of hair. Together the two finished walking into their room, both smiling when they saw the silver sheets decorated with flower petals and dozens of candles lit the room. Kanda picked his husband up in a bridal carry and walked the pillar over to the luscious bed, careful to set the albino down gently. With a hesitant smile, the swordsman placed a gentle kiss on his lovers forehead, hoping to relax the other male having somehow sensed the nervousness coming from Allen. The pillar smiled softly and wrapped thin arms around his husbands neck, squeezing lightly.

"I love you." Allen whispered gently, tugging on his arms to bring his lover down, loving the weight of him surrounding his entire being.

"I love you too...are you sure?" the swordsman asked as he pecked his new husbands cheek lovingly. Allen smiled and nodded, tilting his head to the right to expose his neck which was quickly latched onto by hungry lips. He shivered as a hand came down to his chest and rubbed his nipple over the blouse he wore, creating a friction and a sensation he had never felt in his entire life.

"Oh! Hah, that's nice..." Allen breathed out. Kanda smiled and continued to rub his husband's chest while shifting his other hand down to take the harem pants off. Allen took this moment to take the hair tie from his new husband's ebony locks and relished in the cascade that fell around them like a curtain of night. Finally, the pillar's pants were off and Kanda began to shuck his own clothing off before removing Allen's blouse to reveal pert nipples and pale skin tinted rose with heat and pleasure.

Kanda sat himself against the headboard of the bed, pulling his eager lover to sit on his lap facing him so he could see that lovely face contort in ecstasy. Blushing, Allen wrapped his arms around broad shoulders and straddled the human, feeling the overwhelming pleasure of skin contact. Holding onto the boy, Kanda shifted and grabbed a jar of scented oil, coating his hand generously. Kissing softly, the swordsman circled his lovers tight bud and reveled in the twitches of pleasure that the touch pulled from his husband. Pushing a finger in, Kanda watched for any pain but saw only pleasure and love in Allen's eyes. Adding a second finger he began to scissor until he felt Allen was loose enough for a third.

"Mmmm...Please Yuu, I want you." Allen panted, his touch-starved body reacting intensely to every sensation. Kanda nodded and took his fingers out, positioning his cock to the twitching bud.

"I love you, for now and forever." Kanda whispered as he slowly penetrated the tight warmth of Allen's body, hissing in pleasure at the strict walls and heat that surrounded him.

"Love you too..." the pillar whispered. With a sense of boldness, Allen pushed himself down a little and mewled as Kanda's cock hit something that made his vision turn white with pleasure. Kanda smiled and kissed his lover intensely, pushing his tongue through lush lips to tangle with the others tongue. They fought for dominance for time as Allen adjusted to the fullness of having Kanda in him. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Allen nodded and experimentally pushing himself further down to feel jolts of pleasure from the warm cock rubbing his inner walls.

Kanda thrust up into the heat and held onto Allen's hips to help guide the pillar into shallow thrusts. Soon Allen was bouncing gently on his lap mewling away as the cock inside him hit that small spot and rubbed his insides hotly.

"Yuu..! Something...something's coming! Oh! Please!" Allen cried out, pushing himself up and down at a faster pace as his orgasm neared. The human smirked and gripped the other's hips tightly and thrust even harder as his own climax approached. With a few more thrusts the two came together before collapsing into a heap of panting and sweating bodies.

"That was...amazing."

"I hoped so, I've never done it so I wasn't sure how it'd be."

Allen smiled and chastely kissed his lover on his cheek, settling himself into position until he lay with his body half on his husband with his head resting on the broad chest and lean muscles. "It was perfect." he whispered, tracing patterns on Kanda's abdomen. Kanda wrapped an arm around the slim figure laying against him and rubbed soothing circles into the pale skin as he kissed the ivory locks in front of him.

"We should get some rest, we have much to do tomorrow." Kanda whispered before getting up and dousing the many candles until they were bathed in moonlight. Allen smiled and beckoned his lover back to bed where they quickly snuggled together and exchanged soft kisses before closing their eyes to await the next day. As the two slept, figures within the light and voices amongst the wind kept all disturbances away to allow the couple a peaceful night of sleep before they would be bombarded with work for the foreseeable future.


End file.
